The Legendary Alice
by emopriestess88
Summary: Natsume has only one month to live after the encounter with the alice of Ice. Mikan and the others are grieving...but wait...there is still one chance to save him...the alice of life...but how can they find this ancient,legendary alice? MikanxNatsume Plea
1. Mysterious Adversary

**Chapter 1- Mysterious adversary**

The room was rather dark when Natsume went in. "You called?" he said.

Persona turned around and faced the boy. "Yes…and as usual, you came late."

"What do you want from me now?" Natsume said coldly.

"I never call you except when I have a mission for you." Persona casually said, his emotionless voice echoing across the vast room.

"Yeah right." Natsume sat on the chair.

"You never get use to this don't you?" Persona gave out a queer smile.

"Get to the point…what's my mission?" Natsume snapped irritated.

"A mafia syndicate has been doing dirty little businesses near the shores in Kitakyushu. Drugs are shipped from Shanghai to the unguarded Kitakyushu shores. Our target will be the storages kept near the ports. You'll have to destroy the whole supply." Persona put down the information folder in front of Natsume to let him see the details.

"Piece of cake…when will we carry this out?" Natsume ignored the material.

"Don't be over-confident…" Persona smiled queerly again. "This may be your hardest and your last mission young man."

"Don't play around with me. I can take them all down ." Natsume said.

"It is a law in battle that you should never underestimate the enemy." Persona said.

"What are you trying to get at?"

"The syndicate must have sensed that the Japanese government will resort to asking us for help…and it seems they took every preparation." Persona said. "In fact, I think they have prepared pretty well."

Persona took out a picture from a folder he pulled out of the drawers.

Natsume took a good look at the photo. A pale girl with blue hair and green eyes seemed to look back at him.

"Setsuna Hiya, the asset of the Kukuryo syndicate, 16 years old, your age, blood type A, and lives in Okinawa."

"And?" Natsume kept looking at the picture.

"She's an alice." Persona said. Natsume was surprised but he quickly regained his composure.

"So what if she is?" Natsume said.

"She has the alice of ice…the archenemy of your kind." Persona said.

Natsume froze in his seat. The elemental Alice…of ice? There's just no way…

"You should ready yourself. In two weeks time we should be ready to go to Kitakyushu." Persona dismissed Natsume.

Mikan heard every word in the conversation. She put her ears away from the door and was about to silently tiptoe her way so as not to get caught when the doorknob turned. Mikan was totally freaked out.

"Eavesdropping little girl?" It was Natsume.

"Uh…uh…no it's not like what it seems…you're mistaken…I was just passing by and…then I…"Mikan was obviously in panic when she explained.

"You can get caught and punished for this you know." Natsume crossed his arms sternly.

"Gomen…I'm really sorry. Oh please Natsume…please don't tell anyone." Mikan played nervously with her fingers.

"So you heard?" Natsume suddenly asked looking away..

Mikan turned speechless. Yes. She heard everything…but…

"I…"Mikan started.

"At the roof…tonight…meet me there." Natsume cut her words.

"Huh? Hey, What if I don't want to?" Mikan said.

"Then I guess I'll have to share our little secret just now…you wouldn't like that now, would you?" Natsume shrugged his shoulders.

"Why you little…" Mikan grunted as Natsume walked away through the dark hallways.

"What does he want to talk about anyway?" Mikan wondered.

**What did Natsume want to talk about? The alice of Ice…Hiya Setsuna. Who is this mysterious adversary? Will she become a threat to our Natsume? Find out what happens in the next chapter.**


	2. Wishful Hearts

**Chapter 2- Wishful Hearts**

Mikan peeked at her room window. The sky was clear and millions of stars were seen like tiny little diamonds. Mikan went through the window which was connected directly to the red slate roof. She saw Natsume lying there, his head resting on his arms, calmly studying the astronomical wonders of the sky.

Mikan coughed to announce her presence. Natsume glanced and then immediately looked back to staring at the diamond- studded sky. Mikan was quite irritated.

"What do you want to talk about anyway huh?" Mikan crossed her arms.

"Nothing much." Natsume didn't even bother to look.

"Huh! And I bothered coming all the way up here!" Mikan pouted. But at the instant she remembered what she heard a while ago…she sat down and hugged her knees.

Mikan felt the cold slate roof tiles beneath them and the silence bothered her.

"It's almost summer…yet it's so cold tonight…"she started.

Natsume glanced at her.

"Ice-cold…" he muttered.

"Hey Natsume…" Mikan said.

"Hmmm?"

"Don't you just get tired of all these?" she asked.

"What are you talking about polka dots?"

"It's just…what you do…it's just too much…" Mikan said.

Another long eerie pause…

"I'm only human too after all…of course I get tired…"Natsume answered finally.

"Then why can't you just quit? Why can't you live normally like the rest of us?" Mikan said her eyes shimmering with a friendly concern.

"Dumb head…you make it sound so easy. Did you think I would continue doing this if I were given options? I don't have any choice but to be a puppet…and we can't change that…I want to stop but I can't…"Natsume explained.

"But…you're so young…and there are so many other things…" Mikan tried to reason out.

"Responsibility doesn't give considerations…whether you're young or old…" Natsume replied.

"But I don't understand…"Mikan tried

"Don't argue with me…" Natsume snapped.

Mikan helplessly sighed. There's just no way she can convince him out of this.

Both stared at the empyrean when they run out of things to say. The thousand little lights illuminated their hopeful faces.

A falling star made its way across the sky.

"What did you wish for?" Mikan smiled.

"I don't believe in wishes, little girl. They don't mean anything…and neither do they come true." Natsume said pessimistically.

"Oh come on…you're too serious on things." Mikan said pouting.

"But at least I can see through the delusions of people. Wishes are made by those who are too weak to face the harsh realities of life. They just can't accept that they don't get to have everything they want in life…making silly wishes…they do nothing but make you weak once you depend on them." Natsume said sourly.

"That truth doesn't apply on me…my wishes always give me hope. It is true that I don't get any assurance that they will come true…but what's the harm in trying? I won't lose anything after all…" Mikan smiled so sweetly that it melted Natsume's heart.

She, the girl who has only a nullifying Alice can be so strong with…only wishes.

"Ha…you're still so childish…we're 16 now you know…" Natsume sat up and stretched his arms.

Mikan just smiled.

"It's really late now…I think we should go now." Natsume said.

"Hey…I've heard about this Ice alice…what is going on?" Mikan asked.

"The Ice has always been the enemy of Fire…" Natsume simply said.

"That's it? You're not even worried!" Mikan asked.

"There's no room for that…I'm sleepy now…you should go to bed too." Natsume crawled his way to the window.

"Natsume!" Mikan called from behind.

"What now?" Natsume said

"You're going to be alright, right?" Mikan asked.

Natsume stopped…he turned around.

Mikan thought she had said something wrong. But then Natsume crept closer and before she knew it, she was in his arms…

"I don't know…I don't know…" Natsume whispered wrapping his arms tightly around her…

Mikan didn't know what to feel. She was seeing the real Natsume for the first time…

"It's going to be alright…" it was all that she could say…and nothing more.

Natsume loosened his grasp…and he took off one earring…

"Take this…" he said. "If I don't come back …keep it…"he placed it on her palms.

"I can't…don't talk like that…" Mikan shook her head.

"Just take it and don't argue." Natsume said as he crept back to the window.

Mikan watch him disappear…and something wet fell from her eyes…tears?

**A heart to heart talk…unspoken feelings…only gestures…and not words.**

**Natsume leaves Mikan with one of his earrings…It doesn't mean anything…Does it?**

**This one's a rushed chappy…hope you like it….Please r&r.**


	3. Clueless

**Chapter 3- Clueless**

"Mikan look out!" Nonoko shouted distracting Mikan's thoughts.

Before Mikan could react the ball hit her right on the head…

"Ouch!" Mikan exclaimed teary-eyed.

The girls flocked around her…"Hey are you okay Mikan?" It was Anna

"Yeah…I guess so…"She lied as she stood up.

"You sure?" Anna asked, concerned.

"Yeah…I'm okay really." Mikan said forcing out a reassuring smile.

"I'm so sorry Mikan" Nonoko bowed apologetically.

"It's okay…"Mikan said.

"What's wrong with you anyway?" Sumire asked authoritatively.

"Yeah Mikan…you've been acting like that all day. Is there something bothering you?" Nonoko asked.

Mikan paused…'why does it bother her this much anyway?'

"Well Mikan?" Nonoko asked.

"No…nothing's wrong." Mikan said defiantly.

"Well if nothing's wrong then what the heck is the blank-mindedness all about?" Sumire sternly butted in.

"Maybe I just didn't get enough sleep last night…"Mikan laughed.

"Next time, stay more alert, idiot." Hotaru scolded her.

"Yeah…"Mikan replied.

"I'll be going to the classroom a while…I forgot something." Mikan hurried out of the field, away from the suspecting eyes of her friends. She needed to be alone at this moment. She had to think things over…and then maybe she would find an explanation to this.

Mikan turned the doorknob and entered the classroom.

The orange light of the dying sun poured in through the window into the classroom.

The transparent curtains fluttered silently as the gentle breeze swept in.

Mikan felt a feeling of warmth. It has been six years…and this school had been her home. She had spent almost a half of her life here yet it seemed as if it was only yesterday…

Mikan approached her desk, unzipped her sports bag and pulled out a white face towel.

"Damn, how can it be so hot all of the sudden…" she muttered and then she sighed…_ "Ice-cold…" Natsume's voice echoed in her mind…_

Mikan suddenly remembered. Her glance traveled across the room and then fixed on an empty seat at the back row. It was Natsume's seat…

'Please be alright…" Mikan hoped.

"Day dreaming again idiot?" Mikan's thoughts were disrupted. Mikan turned and found Hotaru entering the room.

Hotaru walked to her desk and appeared to be searching for something for something from her bag.

"I'm not day-dreaming!" Mikan pouted defiantly.

"Yeah right…" Hotaru replied.

"I'm not…so give it a rest." Mikan snapped.

"Fire boy's giving you problems again it seems…" Hotaru tied a blue ribbon on black her shoulder–length hair.

Mikan kept silent and sighed. There's no point denying her way out of it, Hotaru can definitely read her like an open book.

"Let's just not talk about it…" Mikan said turning away.

"And why not?" Hotaru said.

"I don't know…I just don't feel like it…" Mikan said.

"You're still so clueless aren't you? Six years have passed by but you still don't know what's going on…" Hotaru muttered.

"Just what do you mean by that Hotaru?" Mikan asked innocently.

"You'll have to find that out for yourself…" Hotaru replied.

"You keep telling me about these weird stuffs for the past six years…just tell me what you mean Hotaru…" Mikan pleaded.

Hotaru kept silent and muttered. "You're so hopeless."

Mikan gave up. "I have no idea what you're talking about Hotaru."

"You're worried about him?" Hotaru asked…

Mikan was surprised…"Yeah…kinda…" she admitted.

"The signs are all around you idiot…" Hotaru said pointing a finger on her forehead.

"The signs? What signs?" Mikan stopped to think.

"Awww…it's just no use! I still don't get it." Mikan cursed her head.

"Idiot…"

"It's love…Mikan." Hotaru muttered.

Mikan wasn't sure if she heard what she thinks she heard. One more time…what was it?

"Love…" Hotaru repeated. Everything seemed to stop.

"Love…?" Mikan muttered.

A really long silence overcame them…

Then, Mikan suddenly bursted out laughing.

"Oh Hotaru…that was a good joke." Mikan laughed hysterically.

Hotaru sighed. "It's not a joke you stupid idiot."

Mikan still laughed at her words…"you can't be serious…" she held her belly.

"Laugh all you want…" Hotaru's voice was serious. "But deep down inside you, you know…"

Mikan stopped laughing.

"You know it very well that what I'm saying is true…" Hotaru said finishing her sentence.

An eerie pause full of tension and uneasiness took place. Mikan was speechless as she looked down at the floor. She can almost hear the beating of her heart and it's almost deafening…'No. it can't possibly be true…Hotaru's joking…don't fall for it…definitely not true.' The thoughts sped in her mind almost suddenly.

"It's not funny anymore." Mikan said coldly.

"I was not trying to make you laugh." Hotaru replied casually.

"Why are you saying this to me?" Mikan's eyes started to shimmer.

Hotaru didn't know any better way. It was time. Mikan can't stay like this forever.

"You blame yourself. I'm not the one who's so insensitive here." Hotaru said.

"I'm not in love…I can't be…" Mikan was in denial.

"Have you ever wondered about what you have been feeling?" Hotaru asked."You're being unfair because of your insensitivity. And it's time you face what's true. You can't run away forever."

"Natsume's my friend! Just like all you guys…Ruuka, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and you…you're messing up the picture!"

"Would you stop talking about that? Do you know why you're feeling like this? It's because you know it but you won't accept it! Damn, you're so stubborn Mikan." Hotaru tried to make her see the picture.

"How dare you say that?" Mikan said coldly as a tear run down her cheek "You're my best friend but you have no right to tell me what I feel."

Mikan headed for the door. Her tears trailed behind.

"You have to make up that mind of yours…before its too late." Hotaru said.

Mikan run out of the room and past Nonoko and the others who were heading to the room.

"Hey, what's wrong Hotaru?" Anna asked, concerned.

"Let her be…" Hotaru said looking out the window.

Natsume looked at his reflection on the car window. His hands were trembling…could it be excitement and anticipation? Or nervousness and fear? He had never felt this tense in his other missions…

_"It will be alright…" Mikan had said that…_

_and suddenly it was a s if he saw Mikan's smiling face in the car window_

"Of course idiot…" Natsume muttered…and his trembling stopped that instant.

**Hotaru has made Mikan realize her feelings…but it seems Mikan doesn't want to admit it to herself. Meanwhile, Natsume sets on probably his most challenging mission…maybe his last…**

**Read on and find out what happens in the next chapter.**


	4. Someone Important

**Chapter 4- Someone Important**

Natsume stepped out of the black van into the dark corners what seemed to be their destination. Far out in the sandy beaches, Natsume saw the market lights.

A soft and rather cold breeze blew his hair…this is it…any minute now; he will face one of his strongest adversaries yet. And there will be no turning back at this point…

"Natsume, prepare yourself." Persona commanded the boy who was deep in thought.

"There's no need to tell me that." Natsume snapped.

"Are you scared, little boy?" Persona asked.

"Shut up!" Natsume was obviously irritated by Persona's name-calling.

Persona smiled triumphantly and turned away.

"Spread out, secure the place" He commanded the men. The men obediently and cautiously spread out to secure the place.

"So what do I do now?" Natsume asked impatiently crossing his arms.

"Oh, so you can't wait to die I see?" Persona chuckled.

"No sense of humor whatsoever…tsk, tsk, tsk." Natsume insulted.

"Of course…death is never a funny subject you know." Persona sneered.

"Enough with your dumb jokes old man and tell me the plan." Natsume said and turned away. Persona noticed Natsume's ear.

"Where's your precious lucky charm?" Persona asked.

For a moment, Natsume didn't get what he was talking about. And then he realized Persona was referring to his earring.

"I got rid of it…is it a big deal?" Natsume lied.

It was one of his most-treasured possessions. His mother had given him that earring before she left him. That earring was a gift given by his father to his mother. And he gave it to…Mikan. He just realized…

Persona broke the silence. "You want the plan or what?" he said in his usual cold tone.

Natsume's thoughts were disrupted. Before he even had the chance to confirm what he'd just realized, he was taken back to reality…in a cold and dark corner waiting…like he had always been.

"The back up will give us signal when to make our moves. You will have to prioritize getting rid of the asset…we don't want her in our way and spoil our plans…do you understand?" Persona said sternly as if talking with a colleague…

The phone rang. Persona picked up…

"The coast is clear…the main supplies and the girl is in warehouse 12…go now…" Persona instructed.

Natsume knew there was no turning back now…

Mikan watched the darkness crawl across the floor…growing each minute, surrounding her. She bit her lip hard…and her eyes trembled and shimmered as tears threatened to fall. Hotaru's words kept ringing in her ears…_"It's love…love…love"_ the words echoed.

"No." Mikan defiantly covered her ears as if she was really hearing the words. It can't be true! How can Hotaru know when she can't? Natsume? She's in love with Natsume? That was the funniest joke she has heard. But why did it affect her like this? How? Images of Natsume sped in her mind. She opened her closed palms and she saw the earring…and at that instant the tears she'd been fighting back came out and trickled down her cheeks. She hugged her knees and sobbed. She heard a knock on her door. Who can it be?

"Mikan? I brought dinner…" it was Yuu's voice.

Mikan was a bit disappointed. So Hotaru didn't come to apologize after all.

"Mikan please open the door..." Yuu pleaded.

Mikan hesitated. No one can see her like this. But she can't lock herself away forever away from her friends. She stood up and weakly went to open the door.

Yuu's ever friendly face greeted her. "I brought your dinner…you didn't come down to the cafeteria a while ago. We were all worried about you." He said his voice full of concern like it had always been.

Mikan didn't know what to say and Yuu can understand.

"Can I come in?" Yuu asked breaking the pause.

"Yeah. I guess…" Mikan widened the opening.

Yuu sat on the chair beside the desk after laying the food on the table.

"I can't help but overhear what happened this afternoon…" Yuu started.

Mikan just looked down at the floor not saying a word.

"Mikan?" Yuu said intending to solicit an answer.

"Yuu…tell me something…" she said.

"Hmm?" Yuu asked.

"What could possibly be different between love and friendship?" Mikan asked.

Yuu couldn't answer at the instant but then a knowing smile appeared on his lips.

"I don't know exactly…I've never been in love. Is this about Natsume?" Yuu asked straight-forwardly.

"How did you know? Hotaru told you, didn't she?" Mikan said with disappointment.

"No…nobody told me anything…" Yuu smiled assuring.

"But then, how did you know that…" Mikan was puzzled.

"Because it was what I have seen, not what I have heard." Yuu said.

Mikan was surprised. So it was true. But why? Why can everybody else see it and she can't?

Someone knocked gently on the opened door. Hotaru!

"I brought dessert…" Hotaru said casually, raising up a bag of jell-o.

Mikan's tears fell almost immediately. She rose up and ran to her best friend and embraced her.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Hotaru!" Mikan sobbed

"What did I tell you? Stop crying you little idiot." Hotaru returned the hug comfortingly.

"I'm scared…I'm so scared. What if I learned it too late?" Mikan admitted.

"Don't worry…Natsume will come back for sure…I'm sure of it…" Hotaru whispered in her ear. "You have to trust in him, Mikan" She said.

Yuu smiled watching the reconciliation of the two best friends.

"Now who's up for an Apple-flavored jell-O?" Hotaru asked with a smile.

Mikan wiped the tears with her sleeves. "I would like that." She smiled.

Natsume stealthily crept into the abandoned warehouses. And then he saw the No. 12 painted. Warehouse No. # 12. He found it! He stepped inside. The room was dark and musty. A little moonlight poured in on the wooden boxes. This is where the main supplies are stored. Natsume lit a ball of fire. And he saw someone, a thin figure sitting amidst the darkness. Could it be? The figure moved and as it stepped into the light, Natsume knew it was her. He saw her face. Yes. It was Hiya Setsuna, the Alice of Ice…

"Welcome to Warehouse 12, Mr. Hyuuga." Her voice was as cold as her eyes.

**Natsume meets Hiya Setsuna at last. How can he overcome this powerful alice? Mikan finally realized her true feelings…but is it too late for them? Will she be able to tell him her feelings? Find out…please r&r**


	5. A Whispered Wish

**Chapter 5-A Whispered Wish**

The girl appeared before him. She was wearing a short, blue kimono. her blue hair kindly rested on her shoulders

"So you're Hiya Setsuna." Natsume said casually.

"Yes, Mr. Hyuuga. You are not making any mistake." The girl said courteously.

"Why do you know me?" Natsume asked coldly.

"Oh but how can I not know the famous black-cat in the underground world?" the green-eyed girl said with a dash of sarcasm.

"So you're from the underground too I see." Natsume asked.

"Not really…I'm a free lancer." Hiya smiled queerly.

"Why do you work for them?" Natsume tried to negotiate. He can't possibly fight a girl.

Hiya laughed softly. "Let me ask you the same question, why do you work for them?" she smiled

Natsume knew she was right. And there's no way convincing her to back out. Her eyes showed that she was no ordinary girl.

"Do you happen to know who you're up against little girl?" Natsume said.

"Of course…now why don't we save the formalities for later? My boss would be disappointed if he learns I'm entertaining you instead of killing you." The girl said.

"Fire melts Ice…" Natsume lit a ball of fire.

"Oh? But Water quenches Fire too." Hiya created daggers out of ice.

Natsume was angered. He charged forward, his fist was wrapped in flames.

Hiya dodged, with a sweep of the hand, she released the ice daggers and sent them flying in the air towards Natsume. Natsume dodged too but a dagger managed to hit his left cheek. Blood trickled down.

"You're not bad. The rumors were true after all." Hiya said.

Natsume wiped the traces of blood with his hand.

"Shut up and fight!" He snapped. He charged again. Several balls of flame surrounded him.

"Oh my, I haven't angered you, have I now?" Hiya was trying to get on his nerves.

He sent the fireballs towards her. They exploded leaving a trail of thick, dark smoke. The girl can't be seen anywhere. Is she dead?

The smoke cleared, there's no sign of her body.

"Disappointed?" Before Natsume can turn around, Hiya stabbed him in the back with an ice dagger. Natsume felt the excruciating pain in his back. He grabbed her arm and sent her hurling against the pile of wooden boxes. Natsume stepped back. She was fast… unbelievable! It wasn't just her Alice…she's got awesome reflexes.

His opponent stood up…laughing. "This is fun…" she said. "And this has just started." She said.

Mikan sneezed. It sure is called tonight, she thought. She drew the blankets higher to her shoulders. Funny. She was feeling so tired a while ago…she rose up wrapped the blanket around her and went to the window…and the beauty of the skies amazed her. If only, Natsume was here to watch it with her…

Natsume was getting weaker by the minute. This girl seemed to be an invincible opponent. Natsume rose up to his feet.

"You might as well just give up." Hiya said insulting the boy.

"Shut your stupid mouth!" Natsume was angered.

"You know if only we had met in a different circumstance, I might've fallen in love with you…" Hiya sneered.

Natsume examined his opponent. She must have a weakness somewhere…even just a small spot might change the results of this duel. Now, he has to take his attacks to a higher level because if he doesn't…he is sure to lose.

"I'm really getting bored, you know. I'm sorry but I'll have to kill you now." Hiya said with blood thirst in her eyes.

The place suddenly became chilly. The temperature dropped to zero. Natsume was alerted. 'What the…'

The ground began to shake and large splinters of ice busted its way out of the grounds. Natsume was taken aback. This girl has really the advantage. She's gathering her ice from a large source…the sea! It was the only logical reason for such an awesome display of Alice. Since they are near the coast, the girl can easily channel the waters using the earth beneath them, creating large pieces of ice. Natsume has to use all of his power now…or else.

Persona saw the large explosion as he was standing from a high cliff. Natsume has found his match. He never saw him use so much power before.

Natsume almost collapsed by the impact of his own power. The girl was nowhere to be seen. Natsume hoped hard that this is over. He can't take more.

He searched around. He saw nothing but traces of melted ice and puddles of water. He heard a giggle from behind him. He turned around and he cannot believe what he just saw. No way, there's just no way! He saw the girl rise from the puddle of water. She can unbelievably morph her body into water!

"I hate you!" she said, the calm expression that once appeared on her face changed. Her eyes showed madness. She was infuriated now and it was as if Natsume was face-to-face with the devil itself.

She solidified the puddles of water into ice and sent them flying towards Natsume. Before Natsume can even stand up, a splinter of ice stabbed Natsume in the chest. Blood trickled down his lips. And an eerie pounding sound rang in his ears. It was as if time had stopped. No, this can't be happening. And pictures came rushing in his head. Ruuka, Narumi, his friends…everything's fading…growing darker. And suddenly a single streak of light appeared in his mind. What…who? A smiling face of a brown-haired girl…her voice echoing in his ear… _"It's going to be alright." The girl reached out her hand to him._

Mikan! His mind shouted. And suddenly, the light grew. He has to see her again! He can't die! His vision cleared. And he was able to stop himself from collapsing.

Hiya can't believe this. How can he still stand up? She formed ice daggers again. But before she can hurl them, she noticed a flame slowly burning in one of her sleeves. What? She immediately quenched it with water but before she can even regain her composure her neckline started burning too. What is happening? She extinguished it again then her whole dress went burning. She morphed herself into water but when she returned, it continued burning! Why?

She looked at the bowed Natsume. How can he?

"You don't listen during science classes, do you?" Natsume rose up.

"Wh-what do you mean?" the girl was surprised.

"You may have the advantage of the sea, but I sure have the advantage of Oxygen." Natsume smiled triumphantly.

Hiya's eyes grew in surprise. Of course! Why didn't she realize it before? Oxygen is needed for combustion a chemical reaction to produce fire which needs oxygen.

"Now die!" Natsume's eyes were flaming with anger. This will be his last attack.

"Have a taste of my hell!" Natsume shouted and he created a large mass of fire. Hiya closed her eyes. At last, she smiled. At last, she was freed from pain.

All her life, she had felt nothing but coldness, that day when her family died during a house fire, how she wished she died with them…but she cannot burn because she was the maiden of Ice, but now she is wrapped in flames. How warm…how comforting. At last she can die the way her family did.

Persona witnessed the largest explosion he had seen. All the warehouses flamed up. Natsume? Is he dead?

After his rage, Natsume knelt down. He never felt more empty and exhausted before. He sputtered out more blood. The night sky over him, he collapsed. And for the first time he realized how beautiful the sky is tonight. Lying in the pile of ashes and debris he watched the evening sky. A shooting star with all its beauty and splendor sped across the black carpet of the heavens. He smiled. This will be the first wish he'll ever make.

"I wish…I wish I can see…I can see her again…" he whispered before the darkness took over him. He closed his eyes…everything blacked out.

Mikan saw a trail of light sweep across the sky. She silently clasped her hands as if in prayer. She closed her eyes and whispered…

"Please…bring Natsume back to me…safe and sound…"

**The fight was settled, Natsume won. But this is just the beginning of our story. How will Mikan deal with it? Will Natsume survive the battle against death? Find out in the next chapters…please review**


	6. The Black Rains of Summer

**Chapter 6- The Black Rains of Summer**

Mikan felt her heart beating fast. She ran faster…faster. She reached the scene. A curious crowd huddled around the scene. An ambulance?

Mikan forcibly made her way amidst the thick crowd of curious students of the Alice Academy. What is happening? What's all the commotion about? Please don't let it be…

She saw Mr. Narumi, Ruuka and Persona in the scene. She approached them…

"Ruuka… Mr. Narumi?" she started to ask but the moment she saw Ruuka's face she knew what was wrong. Ruuka looked down and so did Narumi-sensei…why aren't they looking at her? Why aren't they saying anything?

"Natsume…" she started to question but it trailed off when he saw the tears that fell from Ruuka's guilty and grave eyes. Mikan felt as if the whole world stopped turning. The noise made by the crowd became at the instant an eerie silence. This is not happening!

Mikan tried to compose herself but she trembled. Her eyes burned with the impending hot tears about to fall. She's going to faint…she can't bear this…everything seemed to be turning. She was sure she was going to pass out when she felt a hand squeeze her left shoulder. She turned around…Hotaru!

"Mikan…" her voice was full of sincere sympathy. Mikan hurriedly turned to her and then she released the painful tears against the sturdy shoulders of her best friend.

"Hotaru…Natsume…he is going to be alright, isn't he? Tell me…he's going to be okay…isn't he? Tell me, Hotaru!" Mikan sobbed, her head pressed against the helpless Hotaru who didn't know what to say.

"Why aren't you answering me!" Mikan was hysterical but Hotaru remained silent wrapping her arms tightly around the crying Mikan. She wished there was at least something she could do to calm Mikan and take away her grief…but at this moment, all she could do is give her a hug. Hotaru's tears flowed out as well. For the first time since she entered this Academy, she cried.

All their friends surrounded the two. They grieved but their sadness weren't as deep as Mikan's.

6:38 PM

Mikan and the others waited at the bench near the operating room. Mikan's head rested on Hotaru's shoulder, her eyes red and sore from crying. Some looked emptily on the floor, some to the ceiling. Nonoko and Anna held hands. And Ruuka leaned against the wall. His eyes were empty and devoid of life. The silence overcame them; no one had the mood to talk. It was a picture of pure grief, anxiety and fear.

A minute later, Mr. Narumi got out of the operating room with the doctor in charge. Ruuka and Mikan eagerly stood up to hear the results. But instead of an answer, Narumi can only give out a sad gaze.

"Mr. Narumi, it's about time you tell us what's going on." Ruuka said unable to accept the sad gaze for an answer.

Mr. Narumi looked down, still unable to answer the question.

Mikan looked at the grave faces…

"Please tell us…" Mikan said.

Mr. Narumi and the doctor looked at each other as if arguing who gets to tell the news. The doctor sighed defeated from the silent argument. He has to break the news to these expectant faces.

"Mr. Hyuuga is…" the doctor helplessly glanced at Mr. Narumi before continuing his words. "I'm afraid that your friend is in a critical condition…he's…"

"Is he going to make it?" Ruuka's voice was calm but full of pain.

"I don't know…we are still…" the doctor stammered.

"How can you not know! You're the doctor around here! Would you just cut the crap and tell us what's going on!" Mikan blurted out suddenly.

"Mikan…calm down…" Hotaru butted in, trying to restrain her best friend.

"I can't calm down! How can I? This is a serious matter. And they want to play a game of charades with us! We have no time for this…"Mikan's grief and anxiety was converted to confused anger.

"You really want to know what's going on?" the doctor grabbed her arm and pulled her across the hall. He stopped on the operating room, turned the knob.

"Look at him!" the doctor pulled Mikan in.

Mikan's face went gray as she saw Natsume lying under the white sheets, a respirator mask on his face. His face was pale and devoid of the tension of life, his lips were colorless. Mikan's heart sank to the bottom of the ocean. Her knees trembled.

"You saw what you wanted to see now?" the doctor said.

Mikan sank to the floor…she was not ready for this…why does it have to be like this? Her tears flowed out again and this time in torrents.

"Natsume is in a coma…when he will wake up is still a question mark. He has survived the extreme injuries inflicted on him. One attack narrowly missed his heart but for now, it's not the case here." The doctor looked at the students with something in his eyes. "Natsume is…"

Narumi-sensei stepped forward and placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder before he could say another word. "They don't have to know this right now…" Narumi shook his head, his eyes pleading. The doctor sighed in surrender.

"Please tell us…" It was Mikan.

Narumi knelt down. "Mikan…I don't think this is the right time for this…why don't we go back to the dormitory and…" he said convincingly.

"No…if there is a best time for this…it's right now." Mikan shook her head.

"Mikan…please try to understand…"Narumi said again.

"But why can't you tell it now! We'll find it out eventually, so why can't you tell us now!" Mikan looked at Ruuka seeking back-up but he was only looking down, as if in shock. "Ruuka…tell them…" but he was speechless.

"Please…somebody tell me what's going on here!" Mikan cried.

The doctor stepped forward. "Natsume has used his alice too much…he…"

"Dr. Kanagazawa, please…" Narumi tried desperately to take control of the situation.

Mikan braced herself.

"You're friend won't last long…he has only one more month to live" Dr. Kanagazawa announced and looked down as if in regret of what he said.

Mikan's world stopped. The voices around her turned to muffled noises. It was as if she was in a different place. She had never felt sadness and fear at this intensity that she was finding it hard to breathe. "Mikan…" Hotaru's voice…the noise and the commotion around her grew but all she can figure out were hazy shadows hovering around her. This must be a dream…she's just dreaming…right? Someone has to wake her up! Somebody please!

Mikan closed her eyes…it will all go away soon…she would wake up just like she would after her silly nightmares. She opened her eyes again. That was when she realized that everything just now was so painfully real.

Mikan rose up, dizzily leaning against the wall. "Mikan…" someone called her name again. But this time she wasn't sure who did. But does it matter? She has to escape from here. She walked out the door…run away…she has to runaway…

Mikan stumblingly ran out of the room, not knowing where to go.

Hotaru ran after her…"Mikan…wait!" Hotaru called to her.

Mikan saw the doorway…the light…but she lost balance

She clumsily stumbled on the dirt. She weakly sat up…something wet fell on her head…water…she looked up the skies and she saw several more droplets racing their way to the ground. And before she knew it, it was raining heavily. She hugged herself tremblingly and cried. This was not how she had expected this. This was just too hard to accept. She had immediately wanted to know the results but now, she regret having convinced the doctor to tell her the truth. And now, she has to deal with it! She sobbed her heart out. Hotaru ran to her…

"Mikan…please…" Hotaru hugged her tightly. Under the cold rain, it was the only comfort she can provide Mikan. Mud stained their dress and rain water soaked them wet to the skin. Mikan sobbed continuously, clawing her hands into the mud. Hotaru looked up the dark, gray skies, her eyes full of tears.

'The heavens…the heavens are crying with us' she thought as she hugged Mikan closer to her.

**Natsume is dying! A News too painful for his friends to accept. How will they, especially Mikan deal with it? There must still be a chance to save him…right? **

**I'm sorry this is obviously rushed…if you find it rather…well unsatisfactory, please inform me and I'll gladly delete it…thank you to all of my regular reviewers! Sayonara for now.**


	7. A Spark of Hope

**Chapter 7- A Spark of Hope**

"This is just no good Narumi…the students can hardly concentrate." Jinno-sensei said sipping his coffee and looking outside the window that afternoon…

Narumi-sensei sighed heavily…"I'm aware of it, Mr. Jinno…but we should at least give the children more time…please do understand that." Mr. Narumi said sitting before the coffee table.

"Believe me Mr. Narumi. I can understand what they are going through right now…but, this just can't go on for long…even Miss Imai is flunking in the tests I give."

Ms. Yamada walked into the room… "It was a wrong thing to have told them the truth this early…" she said shaking her head sadly.

"Cake?" she offered, placing a tray of cream cake on the coffee table.

Narumi sighed again. This was what he was trying to avoid. This is why he didn't want to tell it that early…but it was…unavoidable because sooner or later, they'll find out.

"I hope Miss Yamada that you are not forgetting that we are talking about exceptional students here…we can't possibly hide the truth from them. In one way or another, they will find out the truth by using alices." Narumi said.

Miss Serina Yamada sighed. It's the truth. They cannot hide anything from these children. "I guess you are right about that Mr. Narumi…" she said finally giving up the argument.

"But I do hope there is something we can do about the situation…poor boy…if only there is a way we can help him…"Miss Yamada sincerely remarked.

Narumi sighed the third time. Yes. If only there's something… but what?

Narumi closed his eyes in thought and stood up.

"Where are you going? You've not finished your coffee…" Miss Yamada said.

"I think I should take a little stroll outside…" Mr. Narumi smiled and looked at the almost setting sun. "What a beautiful afternoon sun." he smiled. At the back of his mind he agreed. Yes, the beautiful sun, an emblem of hope…but will it be the same for them?

He walked out the room leaving the two colleagues looking at each other questioningly. Jinno gave a last look at the leaving teacher…no. he can't possibly be thinking of…

"Mikan please at least eat something." Anna said concerned.

"I'm not hungry…for the eleventh time…" Mikan covered her ears with a pillow.

Anna helplessly looked at Nonoko and Yuu who was at the doorway. Hotaru came into the room

She grabbed the pillow out of Mikan's hold. "Get up and eat the food."

"I'm not hungry." Mikan remained lying on the bed.

"Of course you are hungry…you've not eaten anything for two days." Hotaru said getting the tray of food.

"I'm not hungry…" Mikan said again looking down

"You eat or you die. Make your pick idiot." Hotaru said.

Hotaru held out the bowl of rice to Mikan. "Now eat before you really get sick." She added.

"I'm not hungry, Hotaru." Mikan pushed the bowl away.

"Just eat it."

"No."

"Eat Mikan" Hotaru forcefully pushed a spoonful of rice to Mikan.

And before everyone knew it, with a sweep of hand, Mikan sent the utensils flying and falling to the floor.

"I'm not hungry…so please…please just leave me alone!" Mikan sobbed.

Hotaru grabbed her wrist and slapped her hardly on the cheek.

"You idiot! Do you really want to die!" Hotaru snapped but something she saw in Mikan's eyes that suddenly made her stop.

It was a deep sadness that went through her, a sadness that gushed out like a giant wave from the coldest seas. Hotaru abruptly let go of Mikan's wrist. And she hugged her tightly…

"Please…don't do this Mikan…please" Hotaru whispered.

The head librarian sat in her office. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

Mr. Narumi came in.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Narumi?" the stern look on the librarian's face was obvious.

"I would like to request a special permit to the special documents section please." Mr. Narumi said.

"What section in particular?" the old woman asked taking out a slip of paper from the file drawer.

"Section A." Mr. Narumi said

The old woman suddenly stopped filling in the permit and confirmatively looked at Mr. Narumi. "Can you please repeat that?" she said.

"Section A please." Mr. Narumi said again although he knew why the old woman seemed to be surprised.

Section A documents are one of the most confidential files of the academy. The most intense and the biggest secrets are found in this section. From the history of the academy to the profiles of all its students as well as top secret documents from all around the world.

The old woman cannot believe what she just heard. But she slowly regained her composure.

"I am afraid I cannot help you with that." The old woman said.

"The headmistress will best decide on this matter." The librarian nervously went on stuffing papers on the drawers. If only he can use his powers to persuade the librarian, but the library have anti-alice devices. So no one can use his or her alice inside the area.

Mr. Narumi left the room.

"You had called for an appointment with me Narumi?" the silhouette on the other side of the paper wall said.

"Yes headmistress." Mr. Narumi said

"What can I do for you?" the headmistress asked.

"I'd like a permission to go inside the section A files room." Narumi said straight-forwardly.

A long silence took place…

"Something is in your mind, am I right Narumi?" the headmistress broke the silence.

Narumi didn't answer.

"Does it have something to do with the fire boy?" she asked again.

"To be honest with you mistress, yes this has something to do with him…"

"You want to find a way to help him, don't you?" she said again.

"Yes…" he said bluntly.

"Its about the Alice of Life?" the headmistress asked.

But Narumi cannot answer.

**The headmistress' involvement has been solicited. The topic about the Alice of life has been raised. So what really is this alice of life? Find out in the next chapters…thank you please r&r. this is another rushed work…gomen…I'll try my best to improve it…enjoy…**


	8. When You Believe

**Chapter 8- When You Believe**

"Well Narumi? I am waiting for your answer." The headmistress voice echoed across the room.

"I am afraid so." Narumi said at last.

Another long pause…

"Do you know what you are doing, Narumi?" the headmistress voice sounded so serious and it didn't surprise Narumi.

"Yes, I am fully aware of my actions." Narumi said holding his breath.

"You know that the Alice of Life is one of the four ancient alices? The Light, the Time, the Death, and the most important of all, Life." The headmistress started.

"I hope too that you are considering the fact that these four can possibly just be mere legends…" the headmistress stood up.

"I am just taking all the chances we can have." Narumi tried to explain.

"Irrelevant and unnecessary chances…" the headmistress said with hardness in her tone.

"I am not letting any chance slip away, however unnecessary they may seem." Mr. Narumi said sincerely.

"The Alice of Life…" the headmistress started.

"It was nothing but a mere legend to most…the ultimate alice that was never proven to have existed in this world…"

"It was a bedtime story…told by the elders to the children when they sleep, a fancy rumor that had arisen because of mankind's fear of death. And now here you are, expecting me to let you continue with this foolishness."

"I am not expecting anything headmistress. All I am asking of you is that you consider this. I can't let my students down." Mr. Narumi said.

"A fairytale won't make anything happen. There is no proof." The headmistress said.

"That is true…but is there a proof saying that it did not really exist?" Mr. Narumi said.

Another long silence...

The headmistress sighed. "You clever man, I just can't seem to convince you out of this now, can I?"

Mr. Narumi smiled. "That seems to be the case, mistress."

"Very well, you have my permission." The headmistress sighed defeated. "I can't believe I'm putting up with you on this."

Natsume found himself in dark space, wrapped in silence.

'So this is supposed to be heaven? Or Hell?' he thought.

This must be Hell. So he is dead after all.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Who can it be?

It was getting closer…closer. A figure came in view. Ruuka?

He saw Ruuka approaching him. "Ruuka." He called but…

To his surprise, Ruuka passed by him as if he saw no one.

Then he heard more footsteps. Familiar faces came in view. His classmates, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Hotaru…but all of them quietly passed him by as if he was invisible. All of them passed by him. He called but none of them looked back. Is he a ghost?

A long silence…then he heard another footstep. A girl came in view. Mikan!

But like all the others, she just quietly passed by him.

Natsume's eyes followed her. Why? Why can't she see him? He's right there!

"Mikan!" he called out reaching out his hands and suddenly…Mikan stopped.

Did she hear him?

Mikan turned to look at him.

'She heard me.' Natsume thought.

"You called?" Mikan smiled at him surprising Natsume.

Then suddenly, the other faces started reappearing before him, all of them smiling at him.

Mikan reached out her hand. "Come back…come back, Natsume." She smiled.

A giant wave of light gushed over Natsume.

He opened his eyes.

"Call doctor Kanazawa! The patient has awakened!" Somebody shouted.

And Natsume realized where he was.

Narumi found the dusty rust-red book on the top of the shelf. His heart pounded fast as he reached for it. Ten years ago, he had read it when he was just a student in the academy himself. The contents of it were too amazing for him to understand. And now, he is about to reopen a wonder that had haunted him back in those days…The Legend of the ultimate Alice…Life.

An account about the Alice existence was written 88 years ago by a Buddhist monk in Northern China. The monk wrote about his discovery of a small cult of virgins and young maidens led by the Alice of life of herself, described as a small, elder lady with long, silver and golden hair. They are said to have walked on the forests of Southwest China. But no one has ever encountered this wondrous group. The monk described…" _They seem to float in grace as they walked barefoot down the rocky forest trails, their hair, so long that it almost reached the ground flowed as they moved. No one can ever describe their radiance; they glow as if they were made of precious stones. As they stride, they sung a song so beautiful that it can lull any stone-heart to sleep. They have the voice of a choir of angels singing praise and glorifying everything that lives…everything that breathes the breath of Life. Yes I have seen her too, the most amazing sight. The Woman of Life. Her touch produces vegetation on the ground. Flowers bloom before her presence. She was full of white energy. She stood out from among her priestesses. For she is Life itself…"_

Narumi read the same words he had read ten years ago. It thrilled him, amazed him.

This account was scripted on an old scroll found in the ruins of an old Buddhist temple in Sri Lanka. The mystery was how it got there when the Buddhist author came from China. It was said that it was supposed to be a letter sent by the author to a friend monk in Sri Lanka. Many rumors had arisen with the discovery of the scroll. However, it was decided by majority that the document was just a mere legend. And then it was forgotten. The academy secured the file and kept it for its own use. And now here it is, resting on Narumi's hands.

Narumi intently looked at the book. It is so hard to believe something that was decided by many to be just a mere legend. How can he have so much hope with a single piece of information from a source not credible enough? How can he put all his hopes on a fairytale? A bed time story…

But he has a strong feeling about this. He doesn't know what convinced him, but there was this feeling that…

Three years ago, a rumor about a woman who raised dead cattle back to life in Southern China popped out. That woman can possibly be the reincarnation or descendant of the Great Alice. But just a few months later, the news came…the woman was stoned to death by an angry mob because she was accused of witchcraft and Satanism.

So now, what's the point of him doing this? There's just no way they can do this. There are seven million people in the world, the number growing each minute. And China has the largest population in the world. So how the heck can they find a single, particular person who can actually save a person whose life is hanging by a thread? This is a waste of time.

"Mikan!" Nonoko pounded on her door.

Mikan sat up on the bed weakly…not now…

"Mikan! Please open the door." It was Yuu.

Mikan covered her ears and pretended not to hear. They'll go away soon…

Then the noise stopped. Mikan took off the pillow and turned around thinking that they have gone. But when she turned she saw the door was opened. Hotaru raised her hand and there was the key they used to open her door.

"Get up nut head…Natsume's awake. You might want to have a little talk with him?" Hotaru said.

Mikan felt her heart skip a beat.

**Well here's the Next Chappy. Hope you guys like it. The Alice of Life...So what really is this reffered to as the ultimate alice about? If it's just a legend, how will it be able to save Natsume's life? With no proof of its existence, where do our heroes go from here? if only legends can come true...Natsume has awakened at last. How will Mikan face him? Will she finally have that courage to tell him how she feels or what? Find out in the Next Chapter. Thanks...again sorry if I'm not able to meet your standards guys...I'll try harder next time...smooch please r&r.**


	9. I Saw an Angel

**Chapter 9- I Saw an Angel**

Natsume let his eyes search the room. Yep, he's in the hospital again. It amazed him the he was still able to live after that. God must really hate him… he thought.

He felt sore. His eyes were heavy when in fact he had slept for more than three days. His throat was dry and he felt so thirsty. His left hand felt numb. Must be the needles again. Damn.

He took off the oxygen mask and tried to sit up but he was too weak. He helplessly slumped back to bed. A man in white coat appeared before him.

"I'm not dead…so I guess you're not the angel of Death…" Natsume said.

"I'm afraid I'm not…My name is Doctor Kanagazawa." The man has a kind voice.

"Tell me something…" Natsume said.

"What is that?" the doctor replied.

"I'm dying…huh?" Natsume asked bluntly.

The doctor cannot answer right away. He felt pity for the boy. How can he speak so calmly about his own death like that? It was as if he has accepted the fact completely.

"So what's the answer gonna be?" Natsume asked impatiently.

"We are still trying to see what -…" the doctor's words were cut.

"Don't give me that crap…if you worry about making me accept…well save it. I have expected this and I have accepted it more than you think." Natsume said casually.

Doctor Kanagazawa sighed. "You made an excessive use of your Alice…and I'm afraid that you can't last long…I'm sorry…I hope there is something we can do about it but…there isn't anymore we can do about it." Doctor Kanagazawa said with utmost sympathy.

This is it. Natsume thought. This is really it. Well he had lived a good life…didn't he?

"Do my friends know about it already?" he asked.

"We were trying our best to keep it for ourselves…but they were so persistent especially that nullifying girl." The doctor said shaking his head.

Mikan. So she already knows the truth?

Narumi helplessly sighed. What is the point of all of this?

A figure suddenly appeared from among the shelves. Narumi was alerted.

"Who's there?" he asked.

The silhouette showed itself.

"Miss Yamada? Geez. You sure scared me." Mr. Narumi was relieved.

"Oh my…I'm sorry." Miss Yamada smiled apologetically.

"It's okay…so what brings you here?" Mr. Narumi asked.

"Well I was wondering if I can help you in anyway." Miss Yamada smiled.

"So I guess the headmistress gave you a permit too?" Narumi asked.

"Yeah…if that's what you mean." Miss Yamada said.

"I sure can use an explanation to what I am doing right now." Narumi sighed.

"What do you mean?" Miss Yamada asked.

"Well guess what I'm doing? I'm relying on a bedtime story to save my student's life. That's just the silliest thing or what?" Narumi said

Miss Yamada gave a knowing smile.

"Silly as it seems…but it doesn't change the fact that you are still trying your very best to save a person's life." Miss Yamada answered.

"But you see, this is just fantasy… a legend. How can it help anyone?" Narumi asked again.

"Hmmm. That seems to be a big reason to hesitate now, huh?" the lady said.

She stood up and went to the window, turned the latch and opened it letting the sunshine pour inside the dark and musty room.

"But have you tried looking around you, Narumi?" Miss Yamada said, looking outside the window.

"What do you mean?" Narumi stood up as well and went beside her.

He looked outside and understood what she meant.

"Everything around us…this academy…isn't it a fantasy too? People who can do extraordinary things…all of us are fantasies. But we exist…don't we? At this place and time…we exist." Miss Yamada looked at him.

Narumi felt amazed by her words. She was totally right! The people in this academy…are like characters in a fairytale…because they can do things no other people can. But…they exist. They are for real.

Narumi smiled and watched the students below. Anything in this world is possible after all…

"All we need to have is the will to believe them…here is a man that may be able to help you out." Miss Yamada took out a picture of an old man.

"Who is this man?" Narumi took the picture,

"He is Mr. Zhou Shin. He lives in Yunnan province in China. But he was originally from Guangzhou. He has a grand daughter who is believed to have become one of the priestesses of the Alice of Life since her life was saved by the great Alice itself." Miss Yamada said.

"H-How did you find information like this? This isn't available inside the academy." Narumi asked surprised. Miss Yamada's eyes were suddenly hidden by the shadows of her hair.

"Just don't ask anymore questions…you will need to hurry…" Miss Yamada said.

"I- I don't know…I…this is just too-…" Narumi shook his head.

"You used to tell me to always believe in you Narumi…you have to do the same with me now…please believe in me…that's all I'm asking you." Miss Yamada said.

"I did tell you that? When?" Narumi was puzzled.

"It doesn't matter…go now…you'll have to do a lot of planning." Miss Yamada playfully pushed him towards the door.

Puzzled as he was, Narumi shrugged his shoulders and let himself be pushed.

"Uh…shall we go?" Narumi turned to her.

"No thank you…I'll check on some records for a while…you can go ahead." Miss Yamada said waving her hands.

"Okay…see you later then." Narumi scratched his head, puzzled.

The door closed. Miss Yamada sat on the dark…and smiled. She glowed and the room was suddenly filled with light. Then the light clears…instead of Miss Yamada…a fair brown-haired and brown-eyed lady sat there.

With a smile on her face, she whispered. "It's nice seeing you again, Narumi…please…please take care of Mikan…for me."

Narumi whistled happily as he walked across the long corridors, holding the piece of information in his hand. The door in the faculty room opened.

"Mr. Narumi, where have you been? Natsume has awakened." A Miss Yamada said. Narumi can't believe what he was seeing.

"Hey. What's wrong with you, Narumi? It's like you have seen a ghost." Miss Yamada asked

"Miss Yamada? Aren't you supposed to be in the library with me…a while ago?" Narumi asked trembling.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I was here in the faculty room all afternoon." Miss Yamada asked puzzled.

"No…you were right there with me…I was talking to you just now…and…" Narumi explained confused.

"Hey…wait a second…would you please stop kidding around?" Miss Yamada said crossing her arms sternly.

"I'm not kidding…you…" Narumi stopped, realizing that there was no point telling her because she won't believe him anyway.

"Uh I have to go back for a while…" Narumi turned to run back to the library.

"Hey where are you going? Natsume has awakened…you have to be there with the students!" Miss Yamada called out.

"I'll be right there…." Narumi just waved and then left.

Who could that person be? Someone with an impersonating alice? No. it can't be. Any alice cannot be used inside the library. So who could it be? Who? A ghost?

Narumi stopped at the door. Held his breath…and turned the knob. This is it!

He pushed the door open but what wonder did he saw. Several white, fluttering feathers filled the room. Goosebumps covered him. Sudden shivers run down his spine when he realized…

_"You used to tell me to always believe in you Narumi…you have to do the same with me now…please believe in me…that's all I'm asking you…"_

He knew who it was…yes…he can remember those words exactly. Teardrops fell from his eyes. So it was her…

Natsume heard his room door open. He turned to see his classmates standing at the doorway. Those pathetic faces that he has become so fond of. Those teary eyes that showed nothing but weakness…but it made him feel important…somehow.

"Your friends have come to visit you, Natsume." A nurse said smiling, letting the others come inside.

"Hey…" Ruuka said.

"Hey…" Natsume answered weakly.

"How are you feeling now, Natsume-kun?" it was Sumire.

"Fine…I guess." Natsume said.

His eyes searched among them…someone is missing in the picture.

"Mikan…go now…don't be so stubborn…" someone said softly.

"I'll go later…" a familiar voice.

"Come on, Mikan…we only have ten minutes to see him today!"

He saw Mikan standing at the doorway…her head bowed down shyly.

"Hey polkadots…what's up? Making a fuss again I see." Natsume said.

Mikan raised her head.

Natsume was surprised at what he saw…tears…trickling down her cheeks.

It broke his heart, tore it to tiny little pieces.

He had seen her cry many times before…so what makes this one different?

The others whispered to one another and exited the room quietly, leaving the two alone.

Both unable to speak a word.

"What are you crying about, idiot?" Natsume said pretending not be affected.

Mikan came in closer. And threw her arms around him…hugging him tightly.

"I'm so glad…I'm so glad you're awake…" she sobbed her heart out.

Natsume looked up the ceiling…waiting for her trembling to subside. His thoughts screamed but he won't say the words inside his head... "If only you knew…If only you knew how happy I am to see you again…" but he never spoke those words.

**Things are getting complicated each chapter. Who was that person who impersonated Miss Yamada? And what will happen now that Natsume has learned the truth about his condition? How can they find the man called Zhou Shin? Find out in the next chapters. Arigato! Please r&R….**


	10. White Lies

**Chapter 10- White Lies**

"Narumi? You seem a little preoccupied today…" Miss Yamada commented.

Narumi looked at her. He suddenly remembered the incident at the library…it was _her_…he was sure of it. He sighed. Until now, he…

"Is something wrong with my face, Narumi?" Miss Yamada asked, awakening him from the trance of memories.

"I-it's nothing…" Narumi stammered.

"Come on, spit it out…you're not acting all weird if there's no reason for it." Miss Yamada said suspiciously.

"Just forget about it Serina…I'm not in the mood to talk about it yet." Narumi said avoiding the topic.

"Suit yourself…" Miss Yamada shrugged her shoulders and went on with the paperwork.

Narumi exited the room quietly. "I'll have lunch early today. Wanna join me?" he said to Miss Yamada.

"No thank you…I'll have to finish this pile first." Miss Yamada gave a "no" wave and smiled apologetically. The door closed behind him.

Miss Yamada sighed deeply…"so until now…she's still in your mind…huh, Narumi?" she thought with sadness in her eyes.

"You're early today Mikan." Yuu said greeting Mikan at the doorway.

"Are you feeling okay now?" Nonoko asked worriedly.

Mikan looked at all their worried faces and it touched her deeply. All of her friends were there with her…putting up with her, and staying with her even though she pushed them away. And they're still here for her. They never left…

"Yeah…I'm fine now." Mikan put on her best smile and it hurt her but she has to.

Anna sighed happily. "I'm so glad…" she said.

Mikan knew right then that the painful smile was worth it…for their sake, she was willing to wear that mask as long as her heart can take.

But someone knows the truth, Hotaru…she can't hide the truth around her.

She glanced at Hotaru but she just sat there, not saying a word. Mikan sighed.

"So you're feeling well now, Ms. Sakura?" Jinno-sensei walked into the classroom.

"Yes sir." Mikan bowed lowly.

"That's good; you've been missing a lot in class." Jinno-sensei said.

"I'll try my best to cope up Jinno-sensei." Mikan said her head embarrassedly bowed.

"Great. Now let us start the session. Students, you may take your seats." Jinno-sensei started the class that day like he would everyday, not noticing sad eyes looking emptily at the sky.

Mikan heard a knock on her room door. She dropped the magazine to the floor and went to answer the door. As she turned the knob, she forced a smile, wore the mask again. She opened it and Hotaru came in.

"You can stop wearing that face, it's only me." Hotaru walked straight in.

Mikan sighed and gently closed the door.

"Weren't you supposed to be working on a new invention today?" Mikan asked softly.

"I'm not in the mood to right now." Hotaru sat down the bed.

"I see…" Mikan said picking up the magazine and started to read again.

"What are you reading?" Hotaru snatched the magazine from Mikan's hands.

"It's a travel magazine…I miss traveling you know, it's been six years since I had contact with the outside world." Mikan said.

"What are you here for anyway?" Mikan asked.

"Narumi asked me to check up on you." Hotaru said. "It's not like I wanted to go here in this musty old room of yours." Hotaru added.

"Everyone seems to be worried about me…" Mikan said with guilt.

A long pause took over…the orange sunlight poured in through the window.

"So…you told him?" Hotaru suddenly asked.

"Huh? I told what to whom?" Mikan asked,

"Natsume…did you tell him?" Hotaru asked again.

Mikan blushed…but she sadly gazed down for an answer.

"Is that supposed to mean no?" Hotaru asked.

But Mikan just helplessly sighed.

"Why didn't you?" Hotaru asked.

"I…I'm not ready to…" Mikan looked away.

"So when are you planning to tell him? Let me guess…when he's six feet under the ground?" Hotaru said with sarcasm.

"How can you talk like that!" Mikan snapped teary-eyed.

"See? You're so afraid to lose him…but you're not doing anything." Hotaru said.

"But it's not funny!" Mikan said, annoyed.

"I didn't say it was funny." Hotaru said.

"It's just that…I don't know what to do anymore you know…" Mikan turned serious again.

"What are you talking about?" Hotaru asked.

"What's the use of telling him the truth…it will only be much harder for us if I did tell him. It will not help anyone, will it?" Mikan explained.

"That's not the point here…" Hotaru said.

"Then tell me what the point is…coz I don't know it, do you?" Mikan said.

"It's not just about Natsume and me…I'll be so selfish to think of my feelings in this situation…what he really needs is help, not my stupid feelings!" she added.

"Would just snap out of it? Natsume has the right to know…you know what I think? You're just using his condition as a reason to escape from your true feelings. He needs to know. If you don't have the courage yourself, maybe it's better if he hears it from other people." Hotaru said.

"That is my decision to make…" Mikan said hardly.

"I don't know, Mikan. If you claim to know what's right for you, then do what you have to do. I'm tired of arguing with you, you hard-headed idiot. Just don't come knocking on my door, crying your eyes out because you realized you should've done some things before it's too late." Hotaru stood up and went to the door.

Mikan sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry…maybe you are right, Hotaru…but I just don't know how to say it…it's all too soon…"

"It's not too soon when you have only a month to live." Hotaru said before turning the knob and going out of the room.

Mikan was left silent. She listened to Hotaru's fading footsteps along the wooden corridors. She has no choice now, but to tell him…tell him the truth.

Natsume heard his door creaking open slowly. He turned and saw his best friend tiptoeing his way towards him.

"Sneaking in, Ruuka?" he almost laughed.

"Shhhh…" Ruuka whispered stealthily.

"It's just they won't let me come in until tomorrow morning." Ruuka added softly.

"Visiting hours is finished, you know…" Natsume joked.

"Of course I know that…" Ruuka said.

"So what are you up to?" Natsume asked.

"I brought some new comic books…" Ruuka raised a paper bag and placed it on Natsume's lap.

"Cool…" Natsume said checking out the mangas Ruuka brought. Then he stopped browsing…this is one of the things he'll be missing when he's gone…sure, he had accepted his death…but he can never accept the fact that soon enough…he'll say goodbye to all the people dear to him…his best friend, his classmates, his friends, and…

"Hey Natsume, Didn't you like them?" Ruuka asked, noticing Natsume's silence.

"I liked them…never mind…thanks anyway…" Natsume said picking up the comic mags and piling them up neatly.

"So how's everything going outside?" Natsume changed the topic.

"Well, so far…everything's fine…" Ruuka answered crossing his fingers.

"Natsume…" Ruuka started but…

"Don't talk about it…" Natsume said.

"It's just that…it's" Ruuka stammered.

"I don't want anyone acting weird around me…got that?" Natsume said authoritatively.

"Yeah…" Ruuka sighed helplessly.

Mikan walked silently across the long hospital corridors silently. Hoping nobody will catch her sneaking in past visiting hours.

This is it…the moment of truth. She is going to tell him tonight or she blows all her chances. She nervously approached Natsume's room…her heart beating fast. Is she really doing this? She stopped by the door of Natsume's room. She breathed in deeply, mustering all the courage she can get. She heard someone talking inside. She stealthily peeked inside and saw Natsume and Ruuka laughing softly. Her heart melted at the scene. Sadness enveloped her. To imagine…that soon enough, these two friends are…

Mikan was about to change her mind and turn back when…

"You can come in, little girl…" it was Natsume's voice.

Mikan heart jumped in surprise. She gulped down her nervousness.

She opened the door slowly.

"So what do you want?" Natsume asked demandingly.

"It's uh…it's…" Mikan stammered, not knowing what to say.

"Ruuka…can you leave us for moment?" Natsume said seriously, his eyes hidden in the shadows of his hair.

Ruuka nodded and looked at Mikan meaningfully before going out.

"What are you doing here past visiting hours?" Natsume asked seriously.

"I was just passing by…" Mikan said

"Don't lie!"

Mikan sighed and looked down the floor. Silence…

"Don't waste my time, little girl…" Natsume said coldly.

Mikan painfully closed her eyes and big, hot tears fell.

"I…I…" Mikan trembled.

"What?"

"I'm scared Natsume! I'm scared to death!" Mikan sobbed.

Natsume was dumbfounded.

"I don't know why I am like this! I can't sleep or eat…and this is all your fault!" Mikan started to explode.

"I just don't understand…why I am being like this! I don't want to think that…"

"What are you talking about?" Natsume asked coldly.

"I was supposed to hate you! It has always been like that for six long years…"

"And now…I just don't know why I'm so scared…" Mikan paused. Maybe she has said too much

"I'm so scared to lose…to lose you!" Mikan cried.

"What are you saying?" Natsume hid his surprise…

"I love you! I love you, Natsume!" Mikan clenched her fists tightly, tears flowing continuously.

Natsume was silent…and it made Mikan nervous. This time she was sure she had said too much…

The ticking of the wall clock was deafening as she waited for his answer.

Natsume raised his gaze and look into her eyes…

"You disgust me…you hopeless little brat…" His eyes, colder than ever bore into her…

"I'm sorry..." Mikan said.

"You're letting those things get into you're stupid head, aren't you?"

Mikan's heart was torn to tiny little pieces.

"You can get out now…" Natsume's voice was demanding…

"I never expected for an answer…I just wanted to…" Mikan trembled; trying her best to take control of the situation…fighting back her tears with all her strength that it stung her eyes.

"You're sick!" Natsume said, driving her away.

"Are you deaf? I said scram!" Natsume said.

Mikan couldn't take the pain anymore. She has to run away…those words were the most painful thing she heard.

"I'm so sorry…" Mikan trembled.

"I don't want to see you again…" Natsume said softly…

Mikan knew what she has to do. She turned around and run out of the room as fast as she could.

Outside, Ruuka saw Mikan running out, covering her face with her hands.

'Why did you do it…Natsume? Why?' Ruuka thought sadly.

**Why has Natsume suddenly turned cold on Mikan? There must be a good reason for it…right? Find out Natsume's side of the story in the next chapter before you judge him…hehehehe. Meanwhile, I'm sorry for this boring chapter. but nevertheless, please R&R...arigatto!**


	11. The Reason

**Chapter 11- The Reason**

Ruka stepped inside the room and disgustingly looked at his best friend.

"Don't look at me like that." Natsume said without looking at him.

"I can understand you more than anyone else Natsume, you know that…but now you have gone too far." Ruka said hardly.

Natsume kept silent.

"Aren't you going to defend your side of the story?" Ruuka said sternly.

"What's the use?" Natsume put the covers over his face.

Ruka went and snatched the blankets off his face.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you…" Ruka snapped.

"What's your problem?" Natsume was irritated.

"I should be the one asking you that question." Ruka said.

"I'm tired…we can talk tomorrow." Natsume pulled back the sheets to his neck.

"I'm not buying for that." Ruka said.

"I said I don't want to talk about it now." Natsume was being stubborn as ever.

"And you're getting on my nerves!" Ruka was getting irritated.

"Fine! Spill it out…but it better be something worth my time." Natsume said not looking at Ruka.

"Why did you do that? That was so cruel!" Ruka asked seriously.

"You don't have to get yourself involved with it." Natsume said.

"I have to." Ruka answered.

"Why?" Natsume looked into his eyes.

It was the hardest question Ruka has encountered and it was time for him to answer it.

Ruka held his breath. "Because I…I…" he was hesitating.

"You like her, don't you?" Natsume brought out what Ruka can't say himself.

"I…Yes…" Ruka looked down.

"Then you've just answered your own question." Natsume said.

Ruka was puzzled. "What? I don't understand what you're trying to point out."

Natsume was silent. "I'm afraid I can't answer that one." He shrugged.

Ruka was suddenly brought to realization. Of course! Why didn't he get it before?

"So you're giving her up for me?" Ruka asked.

Natsume was speechless.

Ruka laughed sarcastically. "What a good friend you are, Natsume!" Ruka said with sarcasm.

"That's you're way of showing thanks?" Natsume asked calmly.

"Mikan is you're friend too! Doesn't she mean anything to you?" Ruka asked.

"She means everything to me!" Natsume exclaimed unable to control his emotions anymore.

Ruka was held speechless…

Mikan stopped running and braced herself against the cold corridor walls, catching her breath…and weeping silently. She angrily wiped her tears.

'She was an idiot for thinking that maybe he felt the same way! A total idiot!'

His cruel words pierced her heart one by one. He need not to be so harsh, she can understand if he didn't feel the same way, but he could've at least broke it to her gently.

A light shone on her face. "I thought I'd find you here…" it was Hotaru.

Mikan was glad to see her there. She has always been there…always.

Mikan hugged her tightly. "You're crying your eyes out again…don't you ever run out of tears, you little idiot?" Hotaru was smiling.

"I guess it's just how I react every time I get hurt." Mikan forced a smile.

"I guess I don't have to ask you how it turned out." Hotaru said.

"He…he didn't…he didn't feel the same way!" she spat out those cursed words.

"That's just so like Natsume…" Hotaru sighed, shaking her head.

Mikan was puzzled. "Wh-What do you mean Hotaru?" she asked.

"You didn't think he'd actually entertain that, did you?" Hotaru asked with a knowing smile on her face.

"I…I didn't expect anything, I just wanted him to consider my feelings…that's all. I didn't need an answer…" Mikan reasoned out.

"I think we better find a better place to talk. I don't want to get a suspension for sneaking out you know." Hotaru pulled Mikan's hand towards her room at the end of the hall.

Ruka and Natsume were both overcame by silence. Wrapped in an eerie moment of not knowing what to say.

"If what you just said is true…why hurt her like that?" Ruka asked breaking the silence.

"Days from now, I will become nothing but fertilizer. Did you think it would make her feel better if I told her what I really feel? She'd feel the pain twice…" Natsume looked down.

"You don't know how it kills me to see her cry like that. It tears me apart…to see her stupid face all wet with tears. But I thought that if maybe I'd treat her coldly, it'll be less painful for her to accept my fate." Natsume explained not looking at his best friend.

"But Natsume…" Ruka started but...

"And you like her too, don't you? You are the last person I wanted to hurt…you're my best friend, Ruka." Natsume looked at him in the eye.

"That may be true…but you cannot change things like that Natsume. You can't force her to like me just because…just because you won't be around. You can't change her feelings, not like that!" Ruka said.

"Of course it hurts me to find out that she chose you… that in the end, she picked you. But I know very well how much you've loved her ever since, Natsume…I am not blind." Ruka added.

"Ruka…" Natsume was about to say something.

"Stop pushing every one away" Ruka said.

Ruka turned to the door and opened it.

"Stop denying…just give up before it's all too late…" Ruka said.

"Ruka…" Natsume called.

Ruka turned around with a challenging grin on his face…

"Just want to tell you that I'm not giving up on her that easily…got that?" Ruka said with a challenging tone.

Natsume smiled. "Bring it on, pal."

Mikan hugged her pillow tightly and recalled her conversation with Hotaru a while ago.

_"He wouldn't want you to waste your time on him." Hotaru said softly._

_"Why is that?" Mikan asked puzzled._

_"Since he's doomed, he thinks it's better if he told you off, that way, you'll take his death easier."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"Don't try understanding or you'll melt you're brain, idiot." Hotaru said_

_Mikan pouted._

_"He thinks it's better this way. He doesn't want to share his burden with you…a hopeless martyr that Natsume." Hotaru shook her head._

_Mikan was silent. 'Oh Natsume…why take it all by yourself' she thought with pity and worry for him._

_"And Besides, He's the last person to want to break his best friend's heart." Hotaru said._

_Mikan was puzzled. "What?"_

_"I didn't get that one quite clearly." Mikan said._

_Hotaru sighed and for a moment, Mikan thought she saw sadness in Hotaru's eyes._

_"Hotaru?" Mikan waited for more of Hotaru's words but Hotaru stood up._

_"Let's call it a night…I'm tired." Hotaru opened the door and signaled her to leave._

_"But…you haven't finished yet…" Mikan said._

_"Let's talk about it some other time. You can leave now idiot." Hotaru said._

_Right after Mikan got out, Hotaru shut the door immediately._

Mikan sighed.

_"And Besides, He's the last person to want to break his best friend's heart."_

What did Hotaru mean?

Just then realization dawned to her…Natsume's best friend…Ruka? Ruka has feelings for her? No way! There's just no way! Mikan immediately shook the idea off her head as she blushed. She hugged the pillows tightly, cursing herself for entertaining that thought.

Tomorrow, she thought. Tomorrow, she'll talk to Natsume again…force him to talk to her…no matter what it takes. With these thoughts in mind, Mikan drifted to sleep.

In the dark, Hotaru lay in bed, staring up the ceiling…something glistened in the moonlight peeping through…tears?

**Sorry guys for another boring chappy! Waaaaahh…I can't seem to get enough inspiration these days…sigh. Okay, now you're allowed to judge Natsume…hehehehe. Mikan is determined to clear things out with him…and Hotaru? Why are you sad? It's a secret? Awwww…Not fair! I think it's pretty obvious…up to you guys to read between the lines…hehehehehe…I know it sucks but please do review…thaksies!!!!**


	12. Don't Let Go!

Chapter 12- **Don't Let Go!!!**

Natsume heard fast, loud, heavy steps along the hall…it was getting closer and closer. What the? Who's got the nerve to bring up such a commotion this early in the morning? The sliding door slid open with a strong thud. Natsume put down the comic book he was reading.

It was Mikan, in her pajamas, panting really hard. A big sweat drop appeared on Natsume's head. He wanted to laugh…seeing her face all silly like that. But he restrained himself. He knew things are not the same as it was before. Now is the time to put on a mask…

"I thought I told you last night to stay away?" Natsume said without looking at her.

Mikan's face reddened with anger as she pouted. "You listen here buddy! I'm going to be late for school because of this so you better listen well to what I've gotta say!" Mikan puffed. Natsume was speechless.

Mikan let the panting subside before she started. "I know this is a waste of your time but…I just came here to tell you that I'm…I'm not giving this up, you hear me?" and all was silent except for the sounds made by the cicadas living in the old, branches of the trees beside the building.

"You're such a loud- mouthed idiot…" Natsume sighed.

"Stop changing the topic!" Mikan snapped.

"I'm not interested…" Natsume turned away.

"Oh no, mister! You're not turning your back on me!" Mikan grabbed Natsume's shirt.

"Are you trying to provoke me, polka dots?!" Natsume snapped.

"As if you can use that stupid alice of yours in your condition…" Mikan answered confidently.

Natsume knew she was right…but what he can't understand was her determination to get on with this…

"Stupid idiot!" Natsume said aloud.

"You're more stupid!" Mikan shouted.

"Uh excuse me? Can you two pipe down a bit?" the patient from the other cubicle said.

"No!" the two almost said it at the same time.

"O-okay…" the patient said scared.

"What do you want anyway?" Natsume said.

"I want you to talk to me and tell me…tell me why you hate me so much?" Mikan turned serious and loosened her grasp on Natsume's collar.

_I don't hate you…_

"Tell me why you're always pushing me away?" her voice broke.

_Because I'm scared…_

"I want you to tell me straight to the face…so it won't hurt so much…" a tear fell.

"I don't want to talk to you…so go away." Natsume held on to the last strand of strength he can muster to act like he didn't care.

Mikan stood up and walked towards the window. With a sweep of her hand she busted the window open and the strong breeze made the white curtains flutter. She climbed to the sill…

"H-Hey…what are you doing? We're on the fifth floor, you idiot!" Natsume was alerted. He immediately stood up to stop her…

"Stand back or I'll jump!" Mikan warned him.

"You'll die if you fall, dummy!" Natsume was really alarmed.

The other patients on the same room crowded to see what was happening.

"I don't care! If you won't talk to me, I'll jump to end it once and for all!" Mikan declared.

"You're not thinking!" Natsume went on.

"Woot! Do it honey, that's the spirit!" one of the patients cheered.

Natsume glared at the patient with eyes burning in fire.

"You want to die early, punk?" Natsume growled at the patient.

"Uh-uh n-no Natsume-kun…I…Get down from there Mikan! You might f-fall!" the patient gulped sacredly looking at Natsume.

"If you won't talk to me, I swear I'll jump!" Mikan said holding on to both sides of the window.

"Okay fine! I'll talk to you…just get down…satisfied?" Natsume was trying hard to take control of the situation, sensing that Mikan was really serious about it.

Ruka approached Hotaru while she was by her locker. "Mikan is going to be late again, huh?" but Hotaru awkwardly walked away as if she heard nothing.

'What's wrong with her?' Ruka thought. His thoughts were distracted by Yuu's outburst.

"Hey is that Mikan on that window sill?" Yuu asked the others panicking.

"Oh no! it is Mikan! What the heck is she doing up there? It's dangerous!" Nonoko exclaimed worriedly. All their classmates crowded at the window facing the school hospital to see what was happening.

'Baka!' Hotaru thought with concern.

"Do you promise?" Mikan said.

"Grr! I said I would talk to you! So get down already!" Natsume was anxious.

"O-okay…" Mikan was about to step down when her foot suddenly slipped.

Natsume's eyes widened. "Mikan!"

Screams were heard inside the classroom as their classmates witnessed the event. Hotaru quickly ran to the window. "Mikan!" she grabbed someone's hand and held it…tightly.

"Don't let go!" Mikan looked up and found Natsume holding on to her hand.

"Natsume!" Mikan saw blood trickling down from his other hand which was firmly holding on to the window side. She looked down and the altitude dizzied her. Five storeys high! Not a bad place for suicide.

"Don't look down!" Natsume scolded her.

With a strong pull he sent Mikan back up…and into his arms.

"You big idiot!" Natsume scolded her as he hugged her tightly. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Mikan was speechless…unable to react to that awkward moment. She can clearly hear his heart beating fast inside his chest.

"Don't you ever pull that stupid stunt again, you fool!" he added not loosening his embrace.

Mikan had never felt so relieved…and happy.

"I-I only…I only did that because you won't t-talk to me…" Mikan sobbed as she held on to his shirt. She was scared to death that short moment that her life was hanging by a thread…but now she felt safe as he held her…close to him…like this.

"Natsume…why do you keep pushing us away? Why do you keep building a wall around yourself?" Mikan asked.

Natsume loosened up his grasp. "I'm dying Mikan…what would you get for loving me? Tell me that huh? What are you getting from this? I'm counting days here…" Natsume was serious.

"Awww…" the other patients sighed.

Natsume glared at them…"Scram!" he exclaimed. the other patients all ran away.

Mikan sighed. "I don't care if I don't get anything out of it…and I also don't care if you don't feel the same way about me…I just want you to consider it." She said.

"You're really an idiot you know…that's why I don't get it why I…I actually fell in love with you in the first place." Natsume surrendered. _Sorry Ruka…I'm too weak to fight it anymore_

Mikan was speechless as she blushed. Natsume said it…didn't he? He just said he's in love with her…she felt the surge of happiness inside her but at the same time she warned herself…_careful, Sakura…it may not last long…_

"Oh Natsume!" Mikan cried as she clung to him. "I don't want you to leave…not ever!"

Natsume didn't say a word. It was inevitable…

Hotaru sighed in relief …just then she realized she was squeezing hard on somebody's hand. She looked at the owner…Ruka? She immediately let go…

"I'm sorry about that." She said softly.

But it seems Ruka didn't hear her. His eyes were focused on the building…and he turned and ran out of the classroom.

Hotaru followed him with her eyes…she knew where he was going. _He's running back to her…he's going to her…like he always did._

Hotaru looked at her hand…_at least she was able to borrow his hand for a while…_

**Oh well here's chapter 12…hehehe can't think of anything good to write! So please put up with these weaknesses of mine. hehehe so there you go…everything is fixed…or is it? There seems to be a small conflict left…Wahoo! Actually, there's still a lot of conflicts…How will their love survive? I mean Natsume and Mikan…you can do it guys!!! Right? Please review…thankz…**


	13. Closer To You

Chapter 13**- Closer to You**

_It was a raining…the sky was gray and dark.._

_Mikan saw herself standing there as the rain poured endlessly…and there was Natsume…but his phantom eyes were hidden by the shadows…his lips moved._

"_I have to go now…" he said as his cold, emotionless voice rang in her ears…_

"_B-But where are you…where are you going?"_

"_Far away…away from here."_

"_You can't…Natsume…"_

"_Bye polka dots…"_

"_No…wait…don't go…"_

"_Goodbye…" it was the last word he said and he started walking away…from her._

_Mikan tried to run after him but she can't move. Why? Why the heck can't she move? It was as if there was some mysterious, invisible force restraining her…_

_Natsume! She can't do anything but watch him leave and slowly fade away_

_No! This is not happening! Where is he going?! Why is he leaving her?! Tears trickled down. Why was she so helpless? He was right there but…_

"_Please…Don't leave me! Natsume!" she screamed._

"Hey Mikan wake up!" someone screamed…

Mikan slowly opened her eyes…all wet with tears.

"Hey, are you okay?" she saw Nonoko's worried face.

Mikan panted as she vividly recalls the scene…

"You were dreaming Mikan…it was just a nightmare…you were screaming in your sleep so I came to check you up…" Nonoko explained

"No…" Mikan shook her head. "I saw it…it was so real…"

"Mikan calm down…hey where are you going?" Nonoko asked puzzled.

Mikan stood up and hurried out of the door.

"Mikan it's only two am for goodness's sake!" Nonoko called but Mikan didn't hear the words as she came running to the dark corridors.

'I have to see him' she thought.

Mikan sighed in relief when she saw that Natsume was there, sleeping peacefully.

It was nothing but a stupid nightmare after all, and it had taken her all this while to realize that…funny. But just a while ago, it all felt so real to her. She's nuts…she's too paranoid...maybe being too clingy. And maybe she's being _over reactive_ about the situation. But it was all because she can't bear the sad reality that sooner, this guy, who has become so dear to him…will have to say goodbye.

And she studied him fondly, those eyes, those lips…soon enough, they will all fade away. Her eyes welled up again and she cried in mixed relief and sadness.

Natsume slowly opened his eyes…"Huh? Mikan?"

He glanced at the wall clock… "It's two thirty AM…what the heck are you…hey, are you crying?" Natsume asked and sat up.

"What's wrong?" he asked and got up.

"I had…I had this really terrible dream…I dreamt that you were going…going to leave me…and I tried to stop you…but you just won't even look back!" Mikan spoke like a little child crying.

Natsume laughed making Mikan blush in embarrassment. He went to her and put his arms around her…

"Don't you ever run out of tears, little girl? Natsume sighed and shook his head.

"You've been such a crybaby these past few days…" Natsume smiled… "If you continue like that, you'll dry up."

"It's not funny!" Mikan snapped rubbing her eyes like a little girl would when crying.

"Stop crying…"

"I can't…it looked so real! It was so terrible…"

"Hey look here, I'm not going anywhere you know…" Natsume playfully disarranged her hair… "Well at least not yet…" it was the truth both of them can't escape.

Mikan knew that already and it was hopeless…but she knew also that Natsume's got a point. She can't sulk like this all the time. If time is really running out, the least she can do was to make the happiest memories for him, and for the two of them. Crying like this won't help change things. She wiped her eyes…and put on a thin smile. "Okay…"

Natsume smiled and looked at her helplessly; her eyes were all puffy and red after shedding those precious crystalline tears of hers…for him.

He sighed. "Now go back to bed and sleep…"

"No…" Mikan shook her head stubbornly; "I'm not sleepy anymore…" she lied

"Don't be so stubborn."

"I just told you I'm not sleepy anym-"she can't continue her sentence when Natsume grabbed her arm and pushed her down onto the bed. Before she knew it she was on the bed and Natsume was over her, looking down with those amber eyes…pinning her down.

"Of course you are, you silly girl." Natsume said. "You can sleep here…if you want…" he added not taking his eyes off her.

Mikan looked up at him…and it was for the very first time she realized how drop-dead handsome he was. But another thing she realized was what was happening just then, that awkward moment…she blushed and looked away…Natsume was drawing his face closer but when he saw her reaction, he stopped. And everything was followed by deep silence…more awkward. It was all too sudden…

Mikan broke the silence. "I-I don't know what really is happening…but I just feel I-… I'm not ready for this…" she said nervously without looking at him.

"I understand…" Natsume said and got off her. Mikan felt that somehow, what just happened was so disappointing for some reason…

"Natsume…" Mikan tried to explain but what greeted her was the blanket thrown to her face…

"Go to sleep…" Natsume said… "I'll just sleep on the couch…"

"Natsume…"

"What?"

"I…I want you to sleep beside me…" Mikan blushed but her voice was steady and sure.

"Che…" Natsume said… "You're not planning to rape me, are you?" he joked.

But this time, she just smiled at his jokes. "Sure, why not?" she said.

Natsume looked at her and smiled… "Just as I thought…" he said and went back to the bed.

In the darkness the lay there, listening to the queer sounds made by the nocturnal creatures. Natsume faced the other side and Mikan pressed her forehead against his back. Just being like this…they both wished time could stop…a cliché…but they don't care.

"Hey Mikan?"

"Hn?"

"They said I can be discharged tomorrow…"

"Huh? But are you sure you're well enough?"

"Che…I sure don't want to spend my last days here…"

"Natsume...but I don't-…"

"Don't start with me…"

"But…"

"Shut it…"

Silence…

"I want to go to Central town together tomorrow…"Natsume broke it.

"That might be too soon, you need all the rest you can have…"

"Not too soon for someone like me…"

"Please don't talk like that, Natsume" her small hands clutched at his shirt tightly.

"You're starting to annoy…" but he stopped when he felt his back getting wet…

He turned to face her…and gently kissed her forehead… "Go to sleep". And he pulled the blankets higher up. And there was silence.

"No!!! This is not happening!" someone blurted out. Mikan slowly opened her eyes and saw Sumire. Mikan remembered. She's in Natsume's bed! She hurriedly got up…

"Sakura! You little brat!" Sumire's eyes burned in jealousy.

"Su- Sumire? No. it's not like what you think it is…" Mikan explained blushing…she got redder when she realized Sumire was not alone, Hotaru and Ruka were there too, standing at the foot of the bed.

"I thought you'd be here…" Hotaru said casually.

Mikan hurriedly got out of bed; waking Natsume up…he got up and faced the disheartened face of his best friend.

"Explain yourself, Sakura!" Sumire said sternly, pouting.

"Clam it Sumire, it is none of our business." It was Ruuka. Ruuka was looking down as he approached the desk and placed a small bag on. "It's the new mangas you asked for…hope you like them. I'll see you around. I'll be going now" He said and silently exited the room. That was just so awkward! Natsume helplessly followed him with his gaze.

Hotaru watched him leave silently. He's hurt…does it really take that long to get over someone? Maybe. If you have liked that someone for more than six years…

Mikan felt the tension building up…she broke it… "Uh Hotaru, were you looking for me?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm here for the rabbits you owed me last week." Hotaru was a good actress.

"Oh Hotaru…that's so like you…" Mikan sighed with a smile.

"Do you know what you're saying Dr. Kanagazawa? We're talking about an experimental drug here…" a faceless man said.

"I am completely aware, sir…but until now, there is no known cure for Mr. Hyuuga's illness…if we don't give it a try, he will face the consequence of death!"

"But that drug has never been tested on a human being yet. How can you guarantee its effect?" another of the seated men said.

"It's the last choice we have…" Dr. Kanagazawa explained.  
"An unnecessary choice!" Said one of the faceless men.

"Doctor, we respect your knowledge and expertise on your field. But this is clearly inhumane. You are planning to give this experimental drug to the boy with the aim of extending his life so that Narumi can have enough time to find someone who can save the boy's life. Narumi's success of finding the cure isn't even certain. We are taking too big a risk, don't you think?" the headmaster said.

"We won't achieve anything if we don't take risks!" Dr. Kanagazawa can't believe how narrow these men's minds were.

"You are way out of reason, doctor!" a man objected.

"You don't understand do you?!" the doctor was getting impatient.

"Compose yourself doctor. We'll end the discussion for today." The headmaster declared.

"No you can't ignore this situation like that!" Dr. Kanagazawa exclaimed.

"But, we cannot see any good point here." The headmaster stood up.

"Please!" the doctor bowed lowly in desperation. "I'm willing to take all the responsibility of my actions…but please don't restrict me from doing anything I could to save my patient."

The headmaster looked helplessly at the doctor and sighed.

"Very well…but please do all precautionary measures to prevent the boy's condition form worsening." It was an order

Mikan knocked on Hotaru's door softly but the door was ajar and nobody seems to be in the room. Mikan peeked in. Piles of strange equipment lay on the bed. Is Hotaru having a general clean-up? Weird…

Her clothes are neatly piled up too…weirder. Something must be going on. But what? Suddenly, she heard footsteps. Oh no! If Hotaru sees her sneaking into her room, she'll totally freak out. _Hide!_ Her brain screamed. Luckily, she found the closet door open; she hurriedly pushed herself into it. She peeked and listened carefully.

"Yeah, I think I got everything we'll need…" It was Hotaru, and she's talking with someone…Yuu?

"Hey Hotaru, do you think it's right to keep this matter from Mikan?" Yuu's voice…

_Huh? What could they be up to?_ Mikan thought as she huddled in the dark corners of the closet.

"She doesn't have to know about it." Hotaru answered.

"I know what you mean…" Yuu said.

_What did he mean?_ Mikan was so clueless.

**Waah! I hate this! I'm really not inspired these days and yeah the trip to China is again delayed but don't worry, they'll get there…almost there…I know it's boring…maybe the most boring part of the story….Yawn! Please do keep up with me though…so what are the others keeping from Mikan? Will Doctor Kanagazawa's drug be able to help extend Natsume's life? Yawn…I don't deserve reviews…but please read anyway…heheheheh…thank you! **


	14. Dilemma

**Chapter 14- Dilemma**

"I have to go check if everybody has made their preparations, I've got to get going now, Hotaru. If you'll need me, I'll be at my room…see you." Yuu gently closed the door behind him.

Mikan is really confused. What is happening? What the heck did Hotaru and Yuu mean? Are they keeping something from her? Well, obviously they are! But…what?

Unable to control herself, Mikan stepped out of the closet, surprising Hotaru.

"Mikan…" – Hotaru

"I think there's something you want to tell me, neh…Hotaru?" Mikan said with suspicion in her voice and crossing her arms sternly.

A long silence…and then

"No." was Hotaru's reply.

"I heard everything, don't lie to me!" Mikan snapped.

"I said no. what are you doing in my room anyway?" Hotaru said.

"You're changing the subject…it's…" but mikan cannot continue…

"Get out, idiot." Hotaru brought out her baka-gun.

"That Hotaru!" Mikan painfully rubbed her head. "She never gets tired using that stupid gun on me!" she complained as she made her way through the long corridors…when she heard faint, familiar voices from one of the rooms, Anna's room?

"Mr. Narumi said it was best to keep the whole thing from Mikan."- Anna's voice

"I feel sorry for her though…"- Nonoko.

"Yeah, poor Mikan. But come to think of it, Mikan has went through a lot, the last thing she needs now are distractions like this." –Anna.

"I agree."- Nonoko

Mikan listened carefully. _What the hell are they talking about? Has this something got to do with what Hotaru and Yuu's secret."_

Mikan was almost feeling guilty for eavesdropping on her friends like this…bu then…

"Anna, do you think the great alice is really in China? I mean, where do we start looking? China's twenty or thirty times larger than Japan…"- Nonoko.

_China-What?_

"Well Mr. Narumi said we'll have as well take our chances…but he has got a lead to where we might exactly find the Alice.

"Hmmm…Do you think we'd be able to find the alice in time? Natsume has only a month to live…"- a sadness in Nonoko's voice.

"I don't know, but Doctor Kanagazawa has agreed to help us. He has this experimental drug which can…"

Mikan knew she has heard enough! China? And what has Natsume got to do with all these?mikan knew the person she has to confront about this…she ran as fast as she could to Mr. Narumi's room…

Anna and Nonoko heard the heavy, fast-paced footsteps outside. They were alarmed realizing that someone had been there listening to their conversation. They immediately went to see who it was but they could not see clearly because of the shadows.

"Nonoko…do you think…" Anna worriedly faced Nonoko.

"We have to tell Mr. Narumi…" Nonoko got her private cell phone and dialed Mr. Narumi's number.

Mr. Narumi got out of the shower, putting on his robe when he heard the phone ringing…who could be calling? He thought as he rubbed his hair dry with a towel. But as he went to where the phone is, someone came pounding on his door…Now who? He grabbed the wireless phone and answered it as he went to the door…"Hello, Narumi speaking…who is this?" he asked.

He turned the doorknob –_"Sensei, this is Nonoko! I think Mikan has found out…"_

Narumi opened the door and knew at the instant what Nonoko meant. Mikan!

Natsume let the warm water flow all over his weak body. Now this is one soothing bath, he thought. A good way to start the day. He'll be discharged today and the only thing he had in his mind is enjoying the rest of his days from now on…this afternoon, he and Mikan will go to Central Town tgether…maybe have sncks and then enjoy some carnival rides…but a deep sadness went through him…it cannot last. But Whatever…he can only think of one person…Mikan.

"M-Mikan? What are you…?" Before Narumi could even finish asking, Mikan stormed into his room.

"I think you know…sensei." Mikan said crossing her arms sternly.

Narumi knew that there was no way he can lie his way out of this situation.

"Take a seat, Mikan…" he said softly and seriously.

He told her the story…

Natsume let the nurses take a few last-minute observations before he left the hospital. Walking was quite difficult for him considering that he'd been confined for a week or two now…his legs felt stiff and every step stung him. But it didn't matter; he has only a few more days ahead of him to bother worrying about small things like this.

"Hey Natsume." It was Ruka, waiting for him by the hospital bench along the corridor.

"Ruka…"

"How are you feeling?" Ruka was suddenly concerned when he observed Natsume's limping…

"Nah, my legs are just a little sore…" Natsume said. Ruka didn't further ask him any more questions as they made their way out of the hospital. Silence overcame them…only their footsteps made noise.

"Hey, Ruka?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to go to Central town this afternoon?" a slip of the tongue.

"Uh, I'm afraid I can't…I'm busy packi- I mean studying for Mr. Jinno's make-up quiz."

"Oh, I see…"Actually, Natsume was relieved and glad Ruka turned down the invitation because he realized how awkward it would be for the three of them to be going out together considering Ruka's feelings for Mikan…

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Mikan asked, frustrated.

Narumi didn't answer.

"I can't believe you're all leaving me out of this!"

"It's not like that at all, Mikan…would you calm down?"

Mikan kept quiet, trying to compose herself.

"Mikan, Natsume's condition is getting worse and we are trying to help him…"

"Then why didn't tell me? Didn't you think that I would want to help him too? Is it because my alice is useless?"

"It's not that! It's because Natsume needs you to stay here! He needs you more than anyone, can't you see that? If we told you about the plan, we know you'd insist on coming with us…"- Narumi said.

"I have the right to decide about that for myself! I cannot just sit here and watch him die, for goodness' sake!" Mikan said.

"Okay! If you think you know what is best then I'll give you the choices! You stay here with Natsume and wait or you go with us and help search for an alice whose existence has no proof? Here is a passport ready for you…you should make the decision before nightfall…I'll be waiting for your answer and by then, I hope you shall have made the right decision." Narumi said.

"Narumi-sensei…" Mikan didn't know what to say as she stared at the passport in her hand…

She stood up and bowed sincerely… "Thank you, sensei!"

Narumi smiled… "Now run along…I think you have an important appointment this afternoon…" Mr. Narumi gave her a knowing wink…

"Yeah…" Mikan blushed as she smiled. "Bye" she ran out the door not noticing that someone had been standing out the door listening to every word they've said.

**Well at last, here's the latest chappy, I'm so sorry for the very long delay…it's because, I had a lot of things to do at school…sigh…at last I had the time to write this…although it's a rushed one and short too…so the story continues…what do you think will Mikan choose between the two choices given by Mr. Narumi? Will she stay or will she go? One of the biggest dilemmas of her life…please Review even though it's not really good…**


	15. The Hardest Thing

**Chapter 15- The Hardest Thing…**

It was almost 3 PM; Mikan looked at her wall clock. God! If she won't be able to choose the perfect dress for the date, she'd definitely be late!

She's too nervous to have the perfect mindset to choose what to wear! Will Natsume want the conservative style, the city-girl style? Or would he prefer vintage? What? She has known Natsume for six years but she has never bothered to discover what type of girl the black cat would prefer. But come to think of it, does it matter now? Natsume likes her, so she doesn't have to worry about what to wear…right?

Mikan sighed. This date sure is making her nervous and jumpy. Well no one could blame her. She is going out with the notorious and girl eye-candy, Black cat. But if she keeps on pondering about nonsense, she'll definitely get late! She banged her closet door open and picked out the most decent dress she could find…a peach top and a floral lace skirt. She opened a small box and picked out a pair of pearl earrings that her grandpa sent on her on her 15th birthday…she brushed her long brown hair and sprayed on gentle cologne…and looked at herself at the mirror. Thos hazel eyes looking back at her seemed to belong to a stranger. Six years sure have changed her somehow and it puzzled her how she was not able to notice it until now.

She stood there, God knows for how long and she would not have waken up if it were not for her private academy phone ringing…she checked… "One missed call: Natsume"- the screen indicated. The cell phones including this one were invented by Hotaru herself, after realizing the need of phones among students inside the academy. However, these phones cannot be used to communicate with the outside world. Only a few students own one though because of the price…1000Rabbits. It was not a problem for Mikan though, because Hotaru gave her one for free.

Mikan glanced at the clock 3:10PM! Goodness! She's late! She grabbed her handbag and stopped for a second after noticing the passport on top of her desk. Sighing heavily, she slid it into her bag and ran as fast as she could.

The unbelievably cold afternoon air touched her skin as she hurriedly made her way to their meeting place, under the cherry blossom trees by the park…and she suddenly wished she had brought along a coat. But it was too late to go back now.

Soon enough she sighted Natsume standing at a distance. He was wearing a black sweat shirt and faded jeans. Her heart began to melt as she ran towards him. Now she understood why all those girls flocked around him, or why his locker was always full of love letters. A tiny smile began to play on her lips. Any girl would kill to be in her place. Then suddenly feeling guilty having those dirty thoughts in her head, she blushed terribly and immediately shook off those thoughts from her mind. But doing so, she didn't notice the enormous root protruding from the ground and tripped…

Slow motion…

Oh no! She thought closing her eyes. "Not in front of Natsume!" she thought with embarrassment.

"Gotcha!"

Mikan opened her eyes and found Natsume's amber eyes looking down at her and realized that his firm arms were holding her from the ground. He was able to prevent her from making contact with the ground just in time.

"Wearing a skirt and running? What were you thinking, clumsy?" he said calmly.

"Nice catch…" Mikan smiled to hide her embarrassment and sat up.

"You're late…" Natsume complained.

"Only five minutes!" Mikan pouted.

"Ten…" Natsume corrected. "And that's going to cost you…" he put an arm around her shoulders. Mikan blushed and wondered when she'll ever get used to this kind of treatment from Natsume.

They started walking through the tall cherry trees, the cicadas producing such calm and serene sounds…

"I'd sure want to see the sakura bloom again this year." Natsume said.

Mikan gazed at Natsume sadly.

"What's with the face, little girl?" he noticed her.

"N-Nothing…"- Silence…

"So what shop would you like to check out first, huh?" Natsume asked, obviously making an effort to break the awkward tension that was building up.

Mikan snapped out of it and angrily scolded herself. "_You're doing it again! This is supposed to be a happy memory, not a sad one!"_

Mikan forced out a smile. "Tea would be nice…" she suggested, nervously playing with her fingers.

"Fine…" he answered.

The awkward moments were over when they reached Central Town. Many students were spending their afternoon there strolling around the shops, spending their extra allowances for the month. It was such a busy sight.

The moment they entered however, everyone went silent and huddled together, whispering to each other.

-_"Isn't that Natsume Hyuuga? And that girl…?"_

_-"Are they actually dating?"_

_-"That's impossible…with that girl?"_

_-"What is going on with the world?"_

_-"Are they really? I heard Natsume was asked out by Yumi Takahashi, that hot girl in class 2-A but he turned her down, was it because of that girl?"_

_-"No way man…"_

_-"Natsume Hyuuga? Dating a girl?_

_-"There's just no way…"_

_-"Yeah weird…"_

Mikan felt like shrinking. Of course she understood their reactions but all at the same time like this, it's really beginning to get unbearable.

Natsume felt Mikan's hold on his hand begin to tighten. _These punks are really getting on his nerves._

Mikan was surprised when Natsume suddenly stopped on his tracks. He looked around them, coldly at each face his eyes could set on.

"Listen to me, assholes…don't go snooping around other people's business and mind your own, you got that? Whoever gets in our way will suffer big time…"he announced.

That didn't make Mikan feel any better, only worse. What the heck was Natsume doing?!

"Natsume…let's just…" she wasn't able to finish her words when…

"You boastful brat!" a loud, booming voice came from the crowd.

Mikan looked up and saw familiar faces…seniors!

Natsume motioned for her to stay back. Mikan was scared out of her wits.

"We're very so-"Mikan wasn't even able to finish her apology when she noticed someone come up between the seniors and them.

"Tsk, tsk…no need for apologies…"

Mikan looked up.

"Walk away and no one gets hurt." It was Youichi!

"Youichi-kun?" Mikan was glad someone came to their rescue. But then another tension is building up… and it didn't help reassuring her.

"You can go on with your date onii-chan." Youichi winked at Natsume. Mikan blushed terribly.

"Youi-…" the seniors started to back away.

No one wants to mess up with Youichi. Six years have made his alice stronger and more terrifying than it had been when he was just a little kid.

Youichi has also become Persona's pet. Like Natsume, his power to summon evil spirits was found to be a valuable asset and a very powerful weapon by Persona. And everybody feared his rather dark reputation.

Youichi took off his alice controller… a silver cross necklace . black mists started rising from his body.

"Be careful not to have too much fun now, Youichi." Natsume said and took hold of Mikan's wrist.

"I'll try…" Youichi smiled.

Natsume pulled Mikan away from the crowd.

Panting real hard, Mikan snatched her hand from Natsume's grip in irritation.

"Idiot! What the heck were you thinking!" Mikan scolded panting still.

"They were really annoying…"

"Not a good reason to act like a jerk!" Mikan was fuming red.

"You're making it sound like it's a big deal…"

"Well isn't it?! Did you forget that as of now, your alice is nothing but useless! You can't use it to back you up!"

"And so now you're taking their side, huh?"

"What?! I was worried hell that those guys might gang up on you!!" Mikan nearly screamed.

"You worry too much of little things…" Natsume said.

"This is what I get for worrying…" Mikan said turning away teary- eyed.

This is turning into a really big disaster. She knew it! This was all too good to be true.

But then she felt firm strong hands slide over her shoulders, engulfing her into a loose but passionate embrace.

She was speechless, overwhelmed by emotions she could not explain. She stayed frozen, not knowing what to do or what to say. It was the quiet tenderness of that instance that touched her.

"Silly girl…crying again…this is supposed to be a date you know."

A smile touched her lips…

"I'm starving actually…you're going to have to treat me." she faced him with a playful smile.

"I think I forgot my wallet…"

"What?"

"I'm kidding…"

Laughter…

---

They went to a teashop nearby and ordered tea, cakes and sandwiches for Natsume who claimed he hated sweets. Mikan thought they were very scrumptious, especially the raspberry tarts. But she ate as little as possible. For the first time she felt conscious about her every move. While eating, she got worried that the crumbs were all over her cheeks which every now and then she would wipe with tissue paper. So this is how it feels…to be with that one person you really care about.

They talked about school and friends…from Hotaru's latest inventions to Ruka's new pets. For the first time, Natsume told her stories about his missions, the past he kept silent about and lots of things nobody knew about him, and they amazed Mikan. It made her feel like she was actually sharing a part of Natsume like never before. Mikan on her part had nothing much to tell since all the while she had been an open book to all her friends, not excluding Natsume of course. The only things she shared to him was her life in the countryside with her grandpa…and how she never got to see much of her parents, especially her mother. The conversation went on smoothly as if it can go on for days. They laughed and frowned, and pondered at each other's stories until they realized that three hours had gone by…the afternoon school bell rang.

Natsume stretched… "It's almost five…"

"It is five…" Mikan said

Natsume yawned.

Mikan sighed disappointedly realizing that the date was over. To think that she really enjoyed it…his company to be more honest. Natsume stood up…

"Hey, wanna go watch the sunset?"

Mikan gladly agreed. "Yeah!"

---

They reached the concrete steps near the Central Town's exit…and right before them was wondrous sight of the setting sun.

They sat on the steps, eyes fixed on the scene before them.

"You don't think Youichi will be getting into too much trouble, do you?" she giggled.

"Nah, I thought him the ABC's in escaping…you didn't think I was called the black cat for nothing, did you?" Natsume said.

Mikan giggled again. "So running away is what you're good at?"

It was Natsume's turn to smile at this quiet humor

Another silence took place as they took the pleasure to watch the sun.

"…_you should make the decision before nightfall…I'll be waiting for your answer and by then, I hope you shall have made the right decision..."_

Mikan's thoughts were suddenly diverted in remembrance. She has two or three hours left to decide whether he's going or not…At this point in time and with the happiness she's feeling right now, she'd choose to stay here with Natsume but why does she still doubt…

"Mikan…" Natsume's tone was serious.

Mikan's thoughts were disrupted at the seriousness of his voice.

"Do you want to go with them…to China?"

Mikan was taken by surprise. What the?

"Wh-What are you talki-?"

"No use lying…I heard everything at Mr. Narumi's door…"

Mikan didn't know what to say and suddenly felt guilty of hiding things from Natsume like this. She turned away…there was no use explaining…primarily because she had no good reasons.

"Have you decided?" another question she found hard to answer. Why, she's still working on it.

"No…not yet." It was all she could say.

The rustling sound of the leaves…a soft breeze blew their hair…

"All this while…I was hoping...that I'd be able to get to change your mind about going. I thought that this would make you choose to stay…because I… don't want you to go." Natsume was obviously trying.

Mikan helplessly looked at him.

"Natsume…I…" mikan tried to find the right response

Natsume sighed… "But you know…the decision is still yours…" he stood up.

"Natsume…" she was not about to end this without explaining but…

"Let's call it a day…" Natsume turned and started to walk away.

Mikan stood up but that was all about it. She doesn't have the courage to do anything at that moment. All she could do was watch him walk away…she looked down sadly.

"Hey little girl…"

Mikan raised her gaze.

"There'll be fireworks tonight. I'll see you here." Natsume spoke without even looking back and then went on his way.

She knew what he meant. He wanted her answers…and tonight. She's going to give them to him.

---

The first straw of fireworks hit the sky and blazed up in colors of blue, red, green and yellow. Mikan looked up at the sky as she made her way to the concrete steps.

As she had expected, he was there, waiting at the steps for her. His face illuminated now and then by the glow of the fireworks that hit the night sky.

He noticed her presence. "You have decided?" he asked almost immediately.

Mikan nodded tearfully. "I have…" her voice trembled as another set of fireworks blazed above them.

Natsume knew her answer by the mere look in her eyes.

"I see…"

Explosion… and the lights…

Mikan's tears automatically made their way down her cheeks as she rushed to him, engulfing him into an embrace…and she wept…

"Ch-…" Natsume was taken aback. He had never in his life encountered such a strange emotion that he was finding it hard to respond to it. But he did respond to it. There was no use trying to hold back anymore. This moment maybe the last…

To Mikan, she felt like she had all the reasons to change her mind and in fact, she could just throw her decision right here and now. But she has made up her mind her decision to go only stands that she's not yet giving up all hope to save Natsume. If she chooses to stay however, it will only, more or less make her feel she has given up and accepted defeat against fate.

This is one of the most difficult decisions she has made aside from when she decided to follow Hotaru into this academy way back six years ago…and she's taking full accountability for it, no matter what the consequences are. She doesn't have to explain to Natsume anymore. She knew, by the way he held her that he understood.

But of course, goodbyes were never easy and it wasn't hard to realize that fact as they held each other in the dark.

Explosion… and the lights…

"It wasn't easy…"

"Don't say anything…"

His grip tightens that she was starting to find it hard to breathe. But she didn't resist, she welcomed that force hoping it would make her numb.

"Idiot…" Natsume silently scolded her.

"Natsume…I promise I'll do my best…"

"Mikan, no matter what happens…"

"Don't talk like we're never going to see each other again!" she snapped

"We'll never know what's going to happen next."

Mikan knew he was right.

"I have had my share of waiting…now it's your turn to wait for me to come back…"

Natsume fell silent.

"You'll wait for me until I come back with the cure…do you understand, Natsume? You will wait for me in this exact same spot until I come back." Mikan said

"I can't promise you that..."

"Just do!" mikan insisted, shaking her off the negative thoughts in her mind.

"Al-alright..."

"Natsume…Dr Kanagazawa is going to try to help…please…" Mikan said.

"I know all about that one too…"

What more is there to say? Something before she goes…something before it was too late…

"I love you, Natsume…"

But he wasn't as good with words, so he pulled her close and drew her lips to his…

Six years…six years of emotions held back came flowing out into the open. Six years of waiting for one single moment like this…

Explosion…and then lights…

"Mikan…it's time for us to leave…the van is waiting for us at the gates." A voice from behind them, Hotaru stepped out of the darkness along with the others who were also coming along.

Mikan nodded for an answer and then looked back to face Natsume. She wiped her tears. "I'll be going now…"

"Yeah…you take care of yourself…" he said.

Mikan stared longingly into his eyes after saying the most difficult words to say….

"Goodbye… Natsume." It was a broken whisper.

Natsume gave a nod of approval.

She turned away and walked towards the others, Anna putting her arms around Mikan's shoulders comfortingly and leading her slowly away from the place.

"Are you going to be alright?" Hotaru turned to Natsume.

"Guess so…" Natsume replied briefly.

"We'll be going then…take care…" Hotaru disappeared into the darkness.

He was left standing there. But then a sound came from the darkness.

"Ruka? "

Ruka stepped out from his hiding.

"Aren't you going with them?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah…just want to say good bye…" Ruka answered.

Silence…

"I'll take care of her Natsume, so don't worry too much…" Ruka broke the silence.

"I know…I'm leaving that idiot of mine to you…Ruka" Natsume smiled

"Count on it, I'll bring her back to you…."

"Yeah." Natsume said.

"So better be around when I do…got that?"

Natsume smiled.

"Goodbye Natsume…" Ruka too, disappeared into the darkness

Until they reached the black van parked at the gates, Mikan fought the urge to look back…she could just look back…but she was scared. She is afraid that if she does, she'll only run back to him…and ultimately change her mind. The black van sped away out of the academy gates into the night.

---

Left on the spot, Natsume stood there not knowing where to go. He looked at the skies. "Seems like death is going to have to wait…" he thought when somebody crept up to him.

"Natsume, it's time to start the procedure…" It was Doctor Kanagazawa placing his hand on Natsume's shoulder.

Natsume, after sometime, walks away with the doctor.

**I'm very sorry for the much delayed update. I've been caught up in a lot of things that I had no time to write. Gomen 1000x. I know it's not a really good chapter though so again, my apologies. Please still review even though it sucks…hahahahaha…bye again for now…**


	16. China!

Fireworks blazed up, illuminated his dear face, and melted into the dark skies…his embrace was getting tighter by the minute…his warm breath…

"I love you" his voice had been faint but she heard those words clearly.

_Natsume_…

Mikan awoke from the brief dream, better yet from the memory because it really did happen.

Surprisingly, she did not, at the least, feel sad and lonely but rather determined. It surprised her too why she had felt that way. Maybe she was just too tired to sulk any more, or maybe just too determined to fulfill a promise she had made to the one she loved dearly- Natsume.

That night, she did not only make a promise but started a new life with him and this journey is going to lead her and the others to its fulfillment. It was a hard decision, though impractical, impulsive and illogical, as a matter of fact, but it was a choice she made for her own and she's not going to back out even when she bumps her head and realize she made the wrong move. It was all or nothing. She was not about to sit and be with Natsume if it meant watching him weaken and die. Nope, certainly not.

She sat after a minute of reflecting and rethinking the decision she has made, tidied up her beddings and realized she was starving. That parting moment yesterday night sure drained a lot from her, emotionally and physically- her eyes hurt a lot.

After fixing herself up for breakfast, she approached the windows and felt the chill of the mild sea breeze on her face. They were staying at a hotel near the beach after they arrived at about dawn. A knock on her door was heard. "Breakfast is ready down the café, sleepyhead." It was Hotaru coming in, wearing a casual get-up, her hair tied back neatly, carrying two cups of hot cocoa in her hand.

"What? are you daydreaming or something?" Hotaru sat on the bed, reached out to give her one of the steaming cups.

"Yeah, I guess you can call it that…" Mikan admitted as she went to sit beside her friend leaving the windows open.

"Silly…" Hotaru commented.

"What is? Me or daydreaming?" Mikan asked.

"Both" Hotaru replied and took a sip from her cup.

Mikan smiled. It was so like Hotaru. She just loved being with her friend. Sure, she can be cold, brutal, and not much showy of her feelings but that's her, and Mikan won't have her any other way. She loved Hotaru for what she was and is.

"I wonder when we'll start moving." Mikan changed the topic.

"In a few hours, Narumi said he's still making some preparations. He said he already has some leads so we don't need to make a fuss."

"Right." Mikan knew she was right. They've got one week or more if Dr. Kanagazawa's experiment works.

"Had any more nightmares last night?" Hotaru opened up another topic.

"I'm not sure if it was…" Mikan replied. "But it was about him…"

"It's a surprise you're not all sweaty and teary this time…"

"I guess I'm a too tired to have the energy to…" Mikan smiled and took another sip of the still steaming beverage.

Hotaru had to look at her friend for some reason she could not quite understand herself. Something seems to be out of place, but in a good way.

"Ne, I'm starving, let's have something to eat, shall we?" Mikan set the cup on top of a nearby desk and stood up.

"Yeah, I guess…" Hotaru said and stood up as well.

Narumi's phone rang as he talked with the receptionist regarding some places they will be visiting.

"Hello, Narumi speaking."

"How's the trip, going?"

"Serina-san?" Narumi recognized her voice.

"Things are going well so far and according to plan…" Narumi said.

"Okay, I was just checking up on you guys." came the reply.

"Are you now?" Narumi said in a playful tone.

"Yeah…" came a short, puzzled reply.

Narumi laughed imagining what a sight Ms. Yamada's face would be.

"What?"

"Nothing…nothing…I just felt like having a good laugh is all." Narumi said hindering another laugh building inside his chest.

"Anyway, we're good. Everything's going just fine. Once we get moving, I'll let you know. Although, I guess that won't be necessary since you can check up on us anytime you want. But I'll make sure to fill you in. I gotta hang up now. I don't want you paying a large bill." Narumi said.

"Narumi..."

Narumi stopped as he was starting to hang up.

"Yeah?"

A long pause took place but Narumi patiently waited.

"Nothing, just please, be careful, okay?"

A silent smile spread across his face.

"We'll do…" was all he could say.

He heard a sigh from the other line.

"Bye, then."

"Yeah…"

The line was cut, but it was quite some time before Narumi took off the phone from his ear. He slowly walked back inside.

Serina leaned tiredly against the wall, the phone still in her hand. She sounded foolish, calling him like that when she can use her alice to check up on them. Nevertheless, she just wanted to hear his voice for some reason. It took her quite sometime before she can replace the phone on the handset.

She looked outside the window. This is going to be one crazy day, she just knew it.

"I've got what we need. Let me clarify to you our mission." Narumi announced. The group gathered around a small coffee table in Narumi's room.

"I've already gathered some information that may lead us to something." He started.

"That's great to hear. That means we don't have to go around clueless…" a comment rose from the bunch.

"So what's this information you got?" Ruka could not wait.

"A friend gave me information about a person who we can link with the alice we're looking for." Narumi replied.

"Who's this person?" Mikan asked.

"He's name is Zhou Shin, a man who lives in Yunnan province. I had some connections look into his profile and so far all I got is a little background and an address."

The group listened attentively.

"He's currently 65 years old, unemployed. It was said that he'd been a company president once but unfortunately, the company got bankrupt. It was also said that he's got a son and an adopted daughter.

"Yeah interesting…but what has he got to do with the alice of life?

"His adopted daughter acquired a fatal disease which slowly ate her body up but when she was about to die, the alice came and saved her it seems. In gratitude, the girl was known to have become one of the priestesses of the great alice."

"So why don't we find the girl instead?"

"You have a point, but the problem is, she's nowhere to be found. And only Zhou Shin can give us information on where she is or even the location of the great alice."

"So what are we going to do now? I mean we got the address, right? Shall we go find him now?"

"We've got one hour free before the next trip to the province. Why don't you go enjoy yourselves for a bit? The beach looks amazing" Narumi changed the topic and lightened up his tone to put out the seriousness of the situation.

"Can we really?" Nonoko blurted excitedly.

"Yup…" Narumi agreed. They're still kids after all, he thought with a fond smile. They don't deserve to get involved with a complicated mission as this, even though they volunteered to come.

"But be sure to be back in an hour or less, okay? The trip won't be waiting…" he reminded.

The others went running out except Hotaru, Mikan, and Ruka who were left in the room. Later on, after trying to persuade Mikan to join, Hotaru goes out too, dragging a struggling Ruka along and leaving Mikan.

"Not interested? You'll be missing all the fun." Narumi said maintaining his spirits.

"I just don't feel like it…I guess I'm too tired from the trip sensei." Mikan waved a hand and smiled.

"I'm expecting that. Okay then, if you don't have anything else to do then, would you like to go with me and meet up with some people? I have to warn you though, that it'll be very boring." Narumi said.

"Then count me in…" Mikan laughed at the joke but meant in.

They exited the hotel, drove off, and stopped by a waiting area near a gasoline station whose name Mikan could not understand. Duh! It's in Chinese after all. She almost began to wish she'd listened more attentively in special language classes.

"What will we be doing here, sensei?" Mikan asked

"I'm waiting for more back-up. They'll be arriving anytime now."

"Back-up?"

"Yeah, you could put it like that…"

Mikan gazed at him puzzled. And before she could ask a follow-up question, a black utility van pulled over in front of them.

Mikan's heart almost jumped out of her chest when she saw who stepped out of the van.

"Yo. Long time no see, little brat" a man in black shirt greeted.

"Tsu-Tsubasa sempai!?" Mikan could not believe it. It had been long since she last saw her beloved sempai, Tsubasa Andou. That was during the senior graduation. What the heck is he doing here?

"Very touching…but don't forget about me…" a lady stepped out of the van after Tsubasa.

"Misaki-sempai?" Unable to control her emotions, Mikan ran threw her a big hug.

"Mikan, two years and you've grown so much taller." Tsubasa commented, examining her height with one hand.

"Of course she has, silly." Misaki laughed.

"I thought I'd never see you again sempais!" Mikan clung to Tsubasa like she would back in her elementary days.

Narumi wanted to laugh at the sight. Jeez, she's all grown up and yet a mere sight of Tsubasa turns her into a helpless little girl again. He imagined what Natsume's reaction would be to this and was glad and relieved he wasn't here. Anyway, he's also happy that this little reunion lightened up Mikan's somber mood.

"We don't want to miss all the fun and adventure…" Tsubasa said but was hit at the side by Misaki's elbow for his insensitivity.

"We heard about what happened to Hyuuga so we decided we should help…" Misaki turned a little serious.

"How's he doing, anyway?" she asked but Mikan wasn't quite sure how to answer.

Sensing the tension, Narumi butted in. "Let's pass and continue this at the hotel, shall we?"

So they went back to the hotel where the two met the excited greetings of the others who'd already exhausted their energies under the sun.

"Ne, sempai, are you really going to go with us?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, it seems like we're definitely stuck with you guys." Tsubasa winked at Mikan and grinned.

Narumi came back into the room.

"Sorry to spoil the reunion kids but it's time to go. Let's head for the station."

Mikan sat hands folded on the lap and quietly enjoyed the scenes that passed by the train window… it was the first time in the whole trip that she ever enjoyed anything at all…after all, it was also the first time in six years that she had the chance to travel or go anywhere outside the academy. It's supposed to be thrilling and yet she's trying so hard to make it so.

"Ne, Mikan",Misaki called out her attention and it's only then that Mikan noticed that Misaki was actually seated beside her.

"What is it Misaki-sempai?" she asked turning to her.

"We haven't been able to catch up on things back at the hotel. So, how's life going back at the academy?"

"Pretty much the same sempai…until that incident…" Mikan offered a smile.

"So I was told." Misaki's smile turned quite obviously suspicious. "So what's up with up you and that Hyuuga- boy? I've heard from the others so don't try denying it." Misaki waved a finger sternly.

Mikan blushed. Misaki sure isn't wasting any time with it, is she?

"Well, uh…we're fine I guess." Mikan smiled nervously. This is so embarrassing, she thought. In all of the places to blurt out like that, Misaki chose the public ones

"Fine? That's it? Come on sister, I want details." Misaki smiled eagerly.

"What do you mean by details, sempai?" Mikan blushed even more.

"You know…" Misaki gave her a knowing look.

"Ne, Misaki, go easy on the poor girl. She's blushing to death…" Tsubasa butted in from across the other row.

Misaki's eyes flashed in irritation as she threw a quick glance at Tsubasa. "Don't interrupt, this talk is exclusively between us girls, so do you mind?" Misaki glanced back at Mikan with a wink.

"You're not a young girl anymore, you know." Tsubasa shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that…" Misaki muttered.

Mikan can't help but laugh "You two always do that…"

"Yeah, that's why I sometimes find it hard to believe that we actually ended up being engaged." She said.

"E-engaged?", Mikan's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yup, see?" Misaki nodded and raised a hand to show her the gleaming silver ring on her finger.

"Eh!?" Mikan blurted in disbelief finding it rather hard to recover from the surprising news.

"What? You okay?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah, I have to admit though sempai that it took me by surprise…" Mikan said. "So the magic of the last dance really wasn't just a rumor…I see…"

"I know right? Hey, wait a minute, are you trying to avoid our previous topic?" Misaki pouted…

"Uh…no…" Mikan said.

"So then, tell me…" Misaki asked, the eagerness suddenly back on her face.

"It's really a long story…" Mikan started hesitant.

"I don't mind, we've got the whole trip to talk about it…"

And Mikan relayed to her the whole story from Natsume's mission to when they ended up getting along.

"It must've really been something, huh?" Misaki said, quite amazed by her story. "I never thought that the two of you could actually get along for more than five minutes, you two would always end up fighting back then." She recalled

"I know. It was really weird…" Mikan smiled in agreement. "I never thought it would turn out like that too." She added.

They were both silent for sometime as the train goes into a short tunnel.

"It must've taken a lot of courage on your part to leave him behind like that…"

"Misaki sempai…"

"Not that I mean anything by that, though…no offense."

"It really did…but I…" Mikan started.

"You don't have to explain your reasons to me, you know. Whatever your reasons are, they must be good…" Misaki said and smiled while giving her a knowing look.

"I hope so. Thank you sempai…" Mikan felt glad.

"You've changed somehow, you know that?" Misaki looked fondly at Mikan.

"Really? What did?" Mikan asked.

Misaki smiled and continued staring fondly at her for sometime. Then, she reached out and put a hand on Mikan's head.

"You don't wear those pigtails anymore…" Misaki said and smiled at her leaving Mikan puzzled in a way.

The room smelled of antiseptic and chemicals of all sorts that Natsume can't quite seem to figure out. He had never been in this place which was deep in the underground layers of the academy. He never thought such a facility as this could actually exist here. Computers, devices and machines, and technology of all kinds filled the vast room- the academy sure has a lot of mysteries, he thought. But of course, this was to be expected from an academy that accommodates freaks, he smiled at the thought.

Ah, and here he is sitting like a loyal and tame lab animal on an examination table in his pajamas.

"Mr. Hyuuga, we've made the necessary preparations. Are you ready for this?" Doctor Kanagazawa entered the room.

"You think I'd be sitting here if I wasn't? Besides, even if I told you I'm not, you'd proceed anyway, right? So let's cut the crap and get on with it, shall we?"

The doctor sighed and shook his head with a smile- that's Natsume Hyuuga for you. This boy sure has issues, he thought hopelessly.

"I'm going to give you a few instructions first and a little precaution while we're at it. I assume that you are aware of the fact that this drug is still undergoing experimentation. So far, we are able to successfully use it on a dog whose life span was genetically shortened. But, as of now, it is not yet tested on humans…"

"Your point?" Natsume asked impatiently.

"The point is…" the doctor was clearly holding on to the little strand of patience left in him. "You're the first subject to use it and we're expecting side effects. This first shot will be the most crucial because your body will be adapting still to the drug. The side effects will most probably be painful so I want you to prepare yourself for it…"

Though still keeping his cool, Natsume had to admit that he's feeling a little anxious and excited about it. It's the first shot, so he doesn't really know what to expect or anticipate…but, as a guy in his situation, he really had not much choice. Besides, he had a promise to keep.

"I understand" Natsume answered finally.

"Good." The doctor signaled a group of other doctors to come in.

The group started setting up some of the weird devices.

"Please take off your shirt." One of the doctors instructed.

As soon as he did, the same doctor started attaching small circular pads all over his torso with wires attached to a machine. He was laid down in the cold, hard surface of the metal table.

"Natsume, whatever happens, you've got to hold on no matter what, you got that? We'll all be here to help you, okay?"

Natsume was too anxious to comment. He nodded

Mikan and the others got off at the Yunan station.

"We've arrived. Guys, Nonoko has something very important to tell us before we proceed in this mission. Nonoko?" Narumi signaled to Nonoko.

"Hai…" Nonoko stepped up and showed everyone a vial full of white pellets.

"Ne, what are those, Nonoko-chan?" Mikan asked curiously observing the contents of the vial.

"They're language pills."

"Language Pills?"

"When you take them in, it activates the part of the brain which can translate any language. I figured that since we are going to deal with Chinese people here, we'd need an interpreter to understand them and them to understand us. So, to spare us that inconvenience, I came up with these. These will not only enable us to speak any foreign language but also to understand them." Nonoko smiled.

"So you're saying that if we take these in, we can actually speak and understand Chinese?" Tsubasa asked while studying a pellet.

Nonoko nodded with a smile.

"That's amazing! But, how long can the effect last, though?"

"Pretty much eight hours…"

"That's just so cool!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I wonder now why I had to go through all that business in language classes when I can learn it with one pellet." Sumire said.

"Nice one, Nonoko…"

Each one swallowed a pill before continuing on to their journey.

They stopped by an old wooden house at the foot of a mass of land which seemed to actually be a hill.

"This is the place, sensei?" Mikan asked studying the place.

"Yeah, this is it." Narumi said rechecking the piece of paper that contained the address given by a connection.

"I wonder why there are so many people; there must be a celebration or something…" Yuu observed.

"Hey, why don't we try the effect of the pill?"

Narumi approached and asked an old lady.

"Good day. Do you happen to know where Zhou Shin is, ma'am?" Narumi hoped the understood. Her reply confirmed that she did.

"Why he's inside…"

"Uh thank you. Do you mind telling us what the gathering's all about?"

"Oh my, weren't you informed that today's his funeral?" the old lady said sadly.

The group was left speechless.

***

**Hey everyone, I'm back…it took me quite a while to finish this chapter. Since I've not written for a long time, it was very hard to reconnect this part with the whole story. I know it's quite boring and very long-the longest chapter so far…I think…lol. This would as might as well be like a practice after a long time off from the hobby. Sorry for some grammatical errors and oh yeah, all the places I've mentioned are more or less based on my imagination some exist and some don't…hehehe. Heck, I don't even know if there really is a Yunan province (I heard there was) but let's just assume that there is…sorry China! Lol. Oh yeah, please review! Bye again. Hope you find it worth your time. Happy New Year minna!!!**


	17. Extensions

**Chapter 17- Extensions **

"The drug?"

Natsume saw the doctor hold up a bottle containing a somewhat purplish liquid substance; took a rather large syringe and injected into the vial. Natsume watched the syringe fill up with the purple liquid.

"On monitor…"

"Natsume, remember clearly what we talked about." The doctor said with concern in his eyes.

Natsume simply nodded to signal he's ready for it…

The doctor wiped his mid arm with disinfectant.

Then, doctor Kanagazawa himself injected the drug into him.

Just before he can draw his next breath, Natsume felt the pain begin in a very swift pace. A scream escaped from his lips.

_It hurts…it hurts…it hurts!_

The seeping concentration of pain traveled from his arm to all the different parts.

_This is…just crazy._

He writhed in pain. It was like some living creature inside of him, squeezing his insides, twisting his flesh.

"Stabilize him!" Doctor Kanagazawa ordered.

"Aahhh!" Natsume's eyes shot open, the nerves in his neck bulged from the large amount of strain.

The doctors held his hands and feet and strapped them down with the leather straps attached to the table.

"Heart rate accelerating…" the lady doctor on monitor said.

"Damn it, fight Natsume…" Doctor Kanagazawa said leaning close to the boy.

Natsume continued writhing violently. This was too much, too excruciating. The pain was seeping all throughout his body like some army invading every part of him. His head throbbed crazily, he thought it might burst and he was finding it so hard to…breathe. A steady, heavy pressure seemed to be weighing heavily on his chest. His mind was beginning to feel blank and light; everything is beginning to…fade.

The boy was gasping heavily now, still convulsing violently.

"Natsume, can you hear me, stay with us…"

In the constant struggling and resistance, an arm broke free from the straps and grabbed the doctor's collar and pulled him down. Doctor Kanagazawa signaled that the other doctors let it be. He received the full force of the pull, hoping that somehow it will lessen the pain.

Then, the hold loosened slowly until Natsume finally let go of the doctor's collar. And then he grew still, very still.

"Natsume! Natsume!" the doctor waited for a response. There was none.

"Doctor, he's stopped breathing."

"Then turn the goddamn ventilator on!" Doctor Kanagazawa gestured a hand to his brow with some frustration he could not quite understand. This situation shouldn't be unnerving him like this. He's a professional, Damn it!

"Pulse?"

"Weak…" the same doctor said while sliding an oxygen mask on Natsume's face.

The doctor punched into a nearby desk to calm his nerves.

"Shit!" he muttered under his breath.

Natsume felt like he was drowning, sinking deeper and deeper into the bottomless pit of the ocean; the light up above him growing smaller and the vastness of the darkness below him growing, enveloping, embracing, welcoming him into the coldness of its realm.

He felt sleepy. It's so quiet, so peaceful…he could just close his eyes and forget about everything else. It would be much easier that way, wouldn't it?

"Natsume…"

Someone is calling…he opened his eyes and there she was again as always…the girl who'd always appear just when things are fading away, and her hand reaching out…

Does she always have to make it more complicated for him? Annoying little girl…oh, what the heck, all he had to do after all was reach out and…

She swam to him in the silver light and drew her lips onto his. "Come back..." she slid her arms around his shoulders and engulfed him in a warm embrace.

"There is self -sustained respiration." The lady doctor announced

Dr. Kanagazawa sighed in relief. Damn, he thought. This really scared the hell out of him.

"Good boy…" he whispered as he gently swept Natsume's hair wet with sweat off his pale, sleeping face.

Was this just the dead-end for them? The only person who can possibly lead them to the alice is about to be buried that very day they found him- talk about coincidence…

The group sat under a big tree nearby gaping at the scene in front of them, speechless as statues watching centuries pass by them.

They all went to this trip, with hearts full of hope that they will easily find what they came here for. But just because they were late a few days, all traces were cut off and in front of their very eyes. If they were fatalists, they'd believe that someone was behind all of these, watching them, laughing at them wherever he or she is at this very moment. Thinking of all of it as some funny joke! Well, it certainly didn't make them laugh- whoever that someone is, he's got a sick sense of humor.

"What do we do now?" Yuu asked anxiously.

Nobody bothered to answer because all of them are asking the same question in their heads.

"Come on people! We couldn't just sit here and do nothing." Sumire said impatiently.

"Oh, I know Sumire, why don't you give us the answer?!" Nonoko suddenly blurted out.

"Why don't we listen to your suggestion?" Sumire answered back.

"I think you've got a better idea, so please, I insist…"

"Okay girls, cut it out, we've all had a rough start but getting all fussed up about this won't help. So cool down, okay?" Tsubasa said mediating between the two.

The two cooled down suddenly regretful for losing their temper.

"If this is the situation, we cannot do anything about it anymore. Our only option is to look for another way." Tsubasa said.

"Yeah, but question is, what is the other way?"

"Narumi-sensei, Zhou Shin had children right?" Tsubasa turned to Narumi.

"Yes, but I don't see… wait, you seem to be on to something." Narumi said with the flash of sudden interest in his eyes.

"It could be of little help to us, but I think it's the closest chance we have."

"We've got nothing to lose…" Misaki added and winked.

"Okay, I'll get my connections to look into that. In the meantime, we should check into another hotel and get a decent lunch, shall we?"

"Yey! I'm really starving!" Anna said.

Narumi called someone on the phone and a few minutes later, a black van appeared in front of them.

"That was fast. The academy's connections really are something." Yuu commented with awe.

After a twenty-minute travel, they stopped at a parking area of a seemingly decent five-storey hotel.

"This is one of the best hotels in this area, guys, so I hope you'll all enjoy it here."

"What are we doing? Taking a vacation or something?" Ruka commented looking and frowning at the tall luxurious edifice.

"No, we're not. But since we don't have a concrete plan as of the moment, I think we all deserve a good rest." Narumi can understand his frustration but it can't be helped. The situation has become even more complicated now. Besides, he'd hoped that with this, he'd be able to lighten up the somber mood of the bunch.

Mikan tapped Ruka's shoulder. "Sensei's right Ruka-pyon, I'm sure a few hours of rest won't hurt. Besides, we don't have much to go on with yet. So let's rest up for a while, okay?" her smile made his frown vanish almost as if he'd never been in a bad mood.

"Uh…uh…o-okay, I guess…" Ruka's face blushed red.

"He's never changed, has he, Misaki?" Tsubasa whispered to Misaki.

"Nope…not a bit." Misaki laughed.

The group hurried up to the hotel excitedly. Narumi watched his students fondly. They might've grown a bit but they're still kids somehow.

"Ne, Narumi-sensei, Let's go!" Mikan looked back and called out excitedly.

"You go on ahead. I'll be taking care of some business first. I'll join you in a minute." Narumi waved.

Narumi waited by the van. The informers should be arriving any time soon, he thought. He was busy browsing his cell when a particular scene within the premises caught his attention.

A group of people which looked like paparazzi surrounded a woman wearing eyes shades who appeared to be pushing her way out of the group.

From how he saw it, he figured that the woman must be quite of a showbiz personality with the paparazzi buzzing around her like that. That's just the problem with showbiz people, they never get the life.

He was about to ignore the commotion when he saw one cameraman grab the lady's wrist triggering a scream.

"Let me go! You pervert!" the woman shrieked as she struggled furiously.

"Just one good shot, come on."

"I said…" the woman started.

"The lady just told you to let go, man…" Narumi smiled surprising the group with his sudden appearance.

"Who the heck are you?... I mean…o-of course." The man's face bloomed and turned away like one hypnotized. The others followed him with no complaints, their face having a dazed expression.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Narumi said watching the group leave. "Anyway, are you okay, miss?"

The woman was still sitting in the cement as if in shock, her hair hiding her face and Narumi can't quite take a good look at her face.

She had long silver hair which seemed to be freshly cut and treated with hot oil.

"Uh, thank you…sir. I...really should be going now." The woman said without looking directly at him. Saying this, the woman hurriedly stood up and grabbed her baggage lying on the cement without bothering to brush off the dirt.

Narumi raised one brow, puzzled as he was. This is one antisocial showbiz person. He noticed then that she forgot her sun glasses on the cement.

"Hey Miss, wait up!" he caught up and put a hand on her shoulder.

In surprise, the girl spun around and Narumi saw her face at last. And, time stood still, right there and then, that very moment. Their eyes met and danced, staring.

"Mi-Miko? Sawaji, Miko?" Narumi asked not believing what a coincidence it was.

It took a long time for the girl to respond. But she was transparent enough that Narumi immediately knew that she was weighing her options- whether she will affirm or deny her identity.

"Y-yes…it's really, really nice…bumping into you…Narumi." She can only manage to offer a quick smile and she somehow could not look directly at his face.

"I-I really have to go now, sorry…"

"O-okay…" Narumi found it hard to comprehend her awkwardness.

She turned away and left.

Narumi noticed that he was still holding onto her sunglasses. "Miko you're…"

It was no use; she was already out of sight. That was fast, Narumi thought, almost as if she can teleport or something.

"Eh, Narumi-sensei, who was that?" Narumi turned to see Mikan.

"Mikan…I didn't notice you there." Narumi said.

"I was going to ask what dish you'd prefer for lunch when I saw you talking to that lady. Do you know her sensei?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Yes…she's an old friend." Narumi smiled.

"I see, she's really pretty. She must be a model or something." Mikan said.

"Must be." Narumi said.

An hour later, he confirmed it when he saw her TV commercial flash on his screen. It's been long ago, he thought.

Natsume opened his eyes. They felt heavy somehow as if he was drugged to sleep. Oh yeah, he was literally put out of consciousness with a drug that gave him a hell lot of pain.

"Hey kid, we thought we'd lost you for a while there." It was Dr. Kanagazawa.

Natsume tried to sit up, but was unsuccessful.

"Don't strain yourself so much."

"How long am I going to be stuck in bed?" he asked impatiently.

"For a few more minutes. The side effects will wear off in a little while…" the doctor said smiling, seeing the familiar spirit of impatience in the boy's face.

"That drug is one big pain in the ass." Natsume said staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, seems like it is."

"Tell me, do I have to suffer like that every time. I have to admit, that even for me, it was a little too much."

The first time I heard you admit a weakness, Natsume.'" Dr. Kanagzawa smiled. "Anyway, I don't think so. The first reaction was quite severe only because you're body's not used t it. But it lessens once your body learns to adapt to it." He explained

Natsume listened carefully. He'd take this, he know he could endure it. Just a few more shots should buy his friends a little more time. Really, if it's just him, he wouldn't go through with it. But, thinking how much his friends are putting effort in the attempt to save him, he felt he had no choice but to cooperate. Besides, he doesn't want to see that little idiot of his crying over the matter. He'd made a promise and he's planning to keep it.

"Anyway, I would like to congratulate you. You've got a 42-hour extension to your life. The second shot should add a few more to your life span."

"Am I supposed to be happy with that?" Natsume asked a bit sarcastically.

"Yeah, it sure makes a big difference, with your condition, that is." The doctor shrugged.

There's some mangas I bought from Central Town. The nullification girl told me you loved reading them. You can check them out while I give my report to the others." He said and was off.

Natsume reached for the pile of reading material at a nearby desk and started reading.

**Grrr…it's really cold these days. Anyway, please don't forget to leave a review. I know, the story is getting more and more complicated than I originally planned but please bear with me. I can't sleep at night when I do not write down these random ideas that continue to nag me. I don't mean to sound so technically medical also because I don't know anything about medical procedures. I'm just being too ambitious, I guess. Hehehehe…I also planned to include some characters shown only in the manga but since I figured not all have access to it, I didn't. Ne, have a good day guys! **

**So there the group is faced with more challenges when things start to go against their favor. Will they ever find the alice just in time to save Natsume? Can the drug really help extend temporarily, Natsume's life? I'd like to know what you guys think…so please review. Thank you and good day!**

**anyway this chapter is still up for editing. i'll add a few changes later...**


End file.
